The supreme Emperor of all things Evil, Philip?
by Maddogcode69
Summary: Remnant May have the Grimm, they may have the White Fang, they may have some dark queen, but they have never faced evil quite like this! Step aside Salem, there's a new Supreme Emperor of evil in town, and he's taking Remnant in the most diabolical of ways! All will love and praise the name Philip! After all, how can you run an evil empire without a loyal and happy populace?
1. Ch 1: A New Threat?

**This is my first ever fanfic, so please forgive me for any mistakes and/or grammar error.**

 **I don't own RWBY nor any of the characters other than my own. Any references belong to their respective movies, stories, authors and anyone else I may have forgotten to mention.**

 **Now please enjoy your regularly (but not really) scheduled pile of garbage that I like to call my story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A New Threat?**

* * *

Remnant, a world filled with so much wonder, beauty...

and an over abundance of monsters, but MOSTLY wonder and beauty!

The early history of Remnant may have been lost to the sands of time thanks to these soulless dicks of darkness, but it is still one filled with many stories, stories that speak of legends and myths. From the maidens who held great power over the seasons themselves to the silver eyed warriors that could strike fear into the hearts of Grimm, with Vale being one out of the four kingdoms to reside on such a wonderful/nightmarish hunk of rock.

These kingdoms have stood strong against the tides of Grimm, their continued existence a defiance towards the personification of mankind's extinction.

Of course despite the OBVIOUS THREAT to your entire species existence, that doesn't seem to be enough to stop politics and other petty government officials from trying to murder one another.

Geez, and they call ME insane.

Anyway let me skip all of this boring stuff and get right to the good stuff.

So yeah, so and so said something insulting about someone's finger paint art, something something about someone's mother and a goat, bla bla 'The Great War'!

In the aftermath of Remnants war (if you could call it that) came the Huntsman Academies, schools that would train a bunch of hormonal teenagers how to use weapons and how to kill a man 17 different ways with a spoon.

Oh Remnant...why?

Seriously who thought that this was a good idea? Did some councilman and his friends just take, like, a shit ton of drugs and sat around in a room throwing ideas around until one of them said "Hey guys, why don't we make a school and teach CHILDREN how to fight better than most of our military forces? You know, because Grimm!", and all his friends are just as fucked up in the head as he is so they just go "Yeah man, great idea!", until they wake up from their drug induced coma and realize how badly they just fucked up, but still went along with it because they didn't want to look like idiots?

Take it from a guy who has done this kind of stupid before...

don't...

ANYWAY! The Huntsman Academies, defending/terrorizing the kingdoms of Remnant ever since. One of these such Academies has been known throughout Remnant to be the best, Beacon Academy. Happily located within the City of Vale and looked after by the headmaster himself, Professor Oz!

No, I don't care what they keep telling me! That man is the wizard from the wizard of Oz, I just know it!

Said headmaster was just siting in his office, sipping his coffee (which I am fairly certain is bottomless, probably because of his wizardyness.), all in all just enjoying the day as a whole.

Or that's what he would be doing, had it not been for his closes friend Qrow to carry an unconscious woman into his office just a few hours ago.

Is it Tuesday already?

Now with the knowledge that his greatest foe is making her move and with the Fall maiden Amber comatosed and missing half her powers, it looks like the game has started, and it's not in his favor.

You can tell where I'm going with this can't you?

Well grab your popcorn, snuggle up in your p.j's, and call your psychiatrist because this is about to get fun!

* * *

Things were not looking well for Ozpin.

With half of the fall maidens powers stolen, Qrow running off to go find out more about the queen and her pawns and the new year about to start within a week or two, things were just piling up one after another. Closing his eyes he takes a sip of his heavenly beverage, a divine gift from the gods as he can start to feel his stress and mind unwind, flowing away in a calm river made of the finest caffeine and sugar. When he finishes, he was once more greeted by the sight of his most trusted colleague Glynda Goodwitch.

"This is not looking to be in our favor," Glynda pointed out, "While we managed to save Ms. Autumn with the new state-of-the-art medical equipment General Ironwood has provided us, the damage to Ms. Autumn is more severe then we may have thought prior. I don't know if she will make it soon."

"Then the best we can do is keep Ms. Autumn in a stable condition until we can find a new host for the fall maiden." Ozpin calmly replied.

Slowly he rises from his seat, grabbing ahold of his cane as he walks over to the window. "Our enemy has finally made the first move and we are none the wiser on what their planning."

Ozpin takes another sip of his liquefied brown gold. "How have you been today Glynda?"

"Stressed." She replies curtly.

"I can tell." Ozpin said, sparing Glynda a glance as a smirk spread across his face before returning his gaze back outside the window.

Glynda sighed. "I don't mean to sound offensive Ozpin, but with everything that's happening right now we might not be able to sit around and exchange small talk. The queen has started to make her move, white fang attacks have been steadily increasing and this years students will be arriving soon."

"I understand your reasons of worry Glynda, but rest assured, we will prevail in this." Ozpin clearly states, turning around to face Glynda. "This is not the first time that we've had the odds stacked against us."

Ozpin turns back around to face the window once again. "Besides, miracles don't just fall out of the sky."

As if the gods themselves have heard Ozpins words and decided to give him the one finger salute, a strong and unknown gust of wind started to pick up within his office. Papers started to fly everywhere as the wind gradually picked up more speed.

"Ozpin, what's going on!?" Glynda Shouted, holding onto her scroll pad thing while also trying to keep the wind from yanking off her glasses.

"I don't know! Get to the elevator, we need to make sur-" Ozpin was interrupted as the sound-effect of cloth being torn could be heard at the far end of his office.

Looking in said direction, both professors eyes widened at what they were witnessing. A bright blue line could be seen shining in the center of the room, which steadily expanded, growing into a big blue rift of some sort as the reality of space itself was being torn in two like it was a paper towel.

Gritting his teeth, Ozpin grabbed his cane and gave it a few test swings before getting into a more comfortable stance for combat. Glynda manages to put her scroll away before getting out her riding crop.

"You don't think this could be her doing do you!?" Glynda asks Ozpin, the wind flowing everywhere, making it a bit hard to hear.

"Stay vigilant! We don't know what nightmare she might be sending our way!" Ozpin shouts back.

"can you at least put the coffee mug down! I would feel more safe if you had both hands free and ready!" Glynda glares at said mug.

"Lets not make foolish choices here!" Ozpin calmly shouts back.

Before Glynda could respond, a faint sound could be heard coming from the rift. Slowly the noise grew louder, as whatever was in the rift was getting closer and closer.

"...eeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEVVVVEEE!" Something yelled, before a figure shot out and landed face first onto the floor, sliding across it and stopping right at the tippy toes of Ms. Goodwitche's feet.

Immediately afterwords, the rift suddenly collapsed in on itself, disappearing from the room. The wind finally stopped blowing everything around, leaving the office in a huge mess.

To say that both professors were confused would be an understatement of the century. As both Glynda and Ozpin just stand there trying to figure out what happened, they are quickly reminded of their guest, groaning in pain. Not wanting to take chances with the, young man faced planted on the floor, both professors do a quick perception check.

The first thing that screams in their head when looking at him would be a scientist, if the white Howie lab coat had any help in pointing that out. Along with some simple brown khaki pants and militaristic black boots.

Along his waist was a belt that looked to carry many tools, possibly for engineering or construction purposes?

All of this was seen, analyzed and processed Within a span of 0.23 seconds mind you. Fear veteran hunters.

After waiting for about a solid two minutes of absolute nothing, Glynda was the first to relax and speak.

"Do...do you suppose he could be working for-"

Without warning, the stranger bolted upright, as if a puppet on strings, and leveled a look at Glynda with eyes that only held one thing.

Insanity.

"I WORK FOR NO MAN!" He proudly shouted.

Before being royally bitch-slapped by a riding crop.

The young man hit the floor like a fat man at a four mile marathon.

Silence fell like the young man in Ozpins office as Glynda just stood their. After about a few seconds of Glynda imitating a fish Ozpin finally decided to properly deal with the situation.

"Well, you seem to be handling this situation just fine." Ozpin wisely stated, calmly walking over the poor knocked out fool and making his way towards the elevator. "I'm going to go and make sure Ms. Autumn is still safe. Take care." And with that, the elevator doors close, leaving behind a very confused and disgruntled Glynda.

Many questions were going on through Glynda's head at that moment. Who is this man? Where did he come from? Is he a scientist of some kind? Is his left eye suppose to swell and be that shade of purple? you know, the usual.

Shaking herself out of her stupor, Glynda looked down on the unconscious man for any clues. Lucky for her there appeared to be a nametag on his lab coat. Leaning in closer, she read the weird and foreign name as best as she could.

"Philip?"

* * *

 **Well, First chapter first story. What do you think?**

 **If any of you know how I can improve it then please do tell me. For future knowledge, this entire story is for humor and for me to practice my story skills.**

 **This character WILL not make much of any sense so forewarning.**

 **~Maddogcode69~**


	2. Ch 2: No Seriously, Where's The Threat?

**Second chapter, hope you like it**

 **I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, just my OC**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: No Seriously, Where's The Threat?**

* * *

Now, most of you that are still reading this are probably wondering how I got myself into this kind of mess...again. Well to answer that, I'm going to tell you a tale - specifically my tale.

It all started when I was born on the back of a pickup truck. My Cat was a heavy drinker you see, and-

...what?...

...OH! You mean how I got to Remnant? Well be more clear next time, geez.

Well, my new life on this alien world all started with a planet called 'Earth'. It was the year 3017, in a wonderful city known as Capricetopia. Now legally known as 'The Dark Empire Of Philip', But that's not as exciting so I'll tell you about that another day, maybe, I'll write it down on a sticky note or something.

So there I was, just chillaxing in my evil base, The Super Secret Omnibase of Perniciousness, or 'S.S.O.U.P', for short. All in all just going about my Evil day. Donating money to charity, raising the economy, and fighting off any other evil villains and/or creatures that dare threaten the way of life for my empire and its happy and adoring citizens.

You know, typical Evil Villain stuff.

At this time I was in my invention room, putting the finishing touches on my most recent creation. Now your probably wondering 'What kind of invention?', well that's simple to answer.

...

I had absolutely no idea.

I just got bored one day, shouted "Fuck It!", and started working. Besides being a gun of some kind, I didn't know what it could do at the time.

Figured out pretty quickly, but I'm getting ahead of myself.

Anyway, so yeah, made a doohickey that I had no idea on what it could do. So, playing it safe, I did the most logical thing anyone in my position would have done.

I put it on a pedestal in a room all on it's own with a big ole sign saying ' **Newest weapon, do not touch** '.

Don't go judging me! I had more important things to worry about at that time then the security of a weapon of unknown capabilities and destructive power.

 **"INTRUDER DETECTED" "INTRUDER DETECTED"**

See.

I was in my control room, watching the monitors for our little guest, eventually spotting them. They had already went through the main lobby and were now coming for me. My robots were running all over the place in preparation for their arrival.

Someone had broken into my evil lair, and that particular someone went by the name of 'Lady Justice', my most greatest nemesis. She had just broken down my titanium sealed door leading to my control room and had started to tear up the place. Breaking equipment and my robots left and right. My Robots, doing what any sane robot would do, all started to freak the fuck out and opened fire with their laser stun-guns; Don't want to hurt my nemesis after all.

Besides, Lady Justice is a very special nemesis to me, as she...well, it's kind of hard explaining about her since she's a...well...

A five year old...with a cape...and super powers.

"You will never win Dr. Philip!" Lady Justice shouted while shaking her little fist at me. She was wearing her cute little pink flowery dress of justice today. Her white sandals of righteousness were comfortably on her feet with a backpack strapped on her back; Looks like she just got off from school.

Yeah, a five year old was my greatest nemesis.

Don't worry to much about her safety, I'm the one who gave her super powers in the first place.

So there she was, breaking down my titanium sealed door, smashing my equipment and robots and all around just being a typical nemesis. Taking a deep breath, I carefully and calmly addressed the situation, proceeding to deal with it like a grown and responsible adult.

"OH GOD, WHAT THE HELL!? I Shouted as I fell out of the chair I was leaning back on.

Ok, so maybe I lied and was _slightly_ surprised by her entrance. I like to see YOU not freak out if someone broke down your door and started destroying your shit.

All fighting stopped as I picked myself off the floor. Lady Justice dropping her hero act to look at me with slight concern in her eyes.

"Are you ok Dr. Philip?" She asked.

"Yeah just, just surprised me is all." I said. "Now then, _'ahem'_ , MHAHAHAHAHA!" and just like that she was back in character.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my nemesis, Lady Justice. To what do I owe this surprise visit, hmm?"

"I heard you were making a new weapon, and I've come to stop you!" She cutely, _*Cough*_ **BRAVELY** accuses me.

I start to chuckle evilly. "Oh, but I'm afraid your far to late."

...

Any moment now.

...

 _'ahem'_ "I said, OH, BUT IM AFRAID YOUR FAR TO LATE!..."

...

son of a-

"STEVE! THAT'S YOUR QUEUE!" I shouted. Moments later a generic looking man - who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but where he was, came out of a side room and started to walk _PAINFULLY_ slow towards me, Holding my most recent invention in his hands.

"Come on man, we rehearsed this! what took you so long?!"

"Sorry boss, there was a sign that said 'do not touch'." He plainly said in the most monotone voice anyone has ever heard.

I facepalmed at his response. "Just...Just give me the weapon."

As he started to take his first step, he failed to notice his shoes were untied. With a blank expression he fell to the floor and dropped the weapon.

Hard.

 _*Vroooom*_ The device hummed with power.

"oops." Was all he said as a blue laser shot out and hit the wall behind me, nearly taking my head off in the process. Next thing I knew, A blue portal started sucking up everything in my base like a vacuum. Robots, Computer equipment, random garbage, you name it. This also included me, who was at the time holding onto his computer console like his life depended on it; Which, of course, it did. As my fingers started to slip, my only thought was "So this is how I'm going to die huh...cool!"

Now, I wanted to yell out my final evil words to my nemesis, you know, because I'm the evil villain and all. Unfortunately I was so engulfed with anger at my assistant, that I instead directed all of my attention at him.

"FUCK YOU SSSSSSSTTTTTEEEEEEEeeeeeee..." I lost my grip and got sucked right in the portal.

* * *

And That's how I ended up in a jail cell on an entirely different world.

"Hello? Whatever it is you think I did, I was framed for it! Otherwise, I would have gotten away with it!" I loudly exclaimed my innocence, squirming in my leather belt binds. I was currently strapped down to a chair as my arms and legs were individually tied up.

"Did I offend someone? I'm kinda feeling some hostility here!" I shouted, only for silence to greet me once again. Taking in my surroundings, I tried to decipher where I was; Which was currently being strapped to a chair in a HUGE room! I mean, no joke, this place was MASSIVE! Dimly lit torches on the walls with green fire? I have GOT to get the number of the guy who decorated this place.

Besides the unnecessary hostile treatment these people were showing towards me, this was NOTHING like what I've been through before.

* * *

 **Earth 3012: Capricetopia - an abandon warehouse in district 7**

The sounds of over thirteen police cars and SWAT vehicles could be heard all around district 7. SWAT and police officers surrounded the old abandon warehouse, or more commonly known as 'The Old Abandoned Warehouse of District 7' on all sides. Helicopters of both SWAT and different news channels watched from above as two men could be seen on the roof. One of said men was dangling off the edge by a rope, tied up in chains and with a giant tub of molten magma underneath him. A bomb was strapped to his chest as the bombs timer started to tick down from one minute. The second man was holding a gun in his right hand and a knife in the other. The knife was dangerously close to the rope that man number one was tied to.

 ** _"Sir, put down the gun and let the man go. We can work something out here."_** The Hostage negotiator said through his megaphone.

"NO! Not until this piece of shit admits the sandwich that was in the fridge was MINE!" He shouted back, pointing the gun at my head.

"FUCK YOU DAD! I DIDN'T SEE YOUR NAME ON IT!"

* * *

 **Back to now**

Ah, good times.

You know, they were REALLY lucky that wasn't acting hostile towards THEM right now, because they may have taken my tool belt, and my multi-ray gun, and my goggles, and my boots, and my pride...

Ok, well maybe not that last one.

But they forgot to remove my leather gloves, meaning I still had my razor blade hidden nice and neatly inside.

'How do I keep a razor blade in my leather gloves without cutting myself' you may be asking?

I don't...you just learn to deal with it. Trial and error people, trial and error.

I mean, I _could_ escape right now...buuuuut that would be boring. Also, I am kind of hungry so I might stay a bit longer until lunchtime or so.

Plus, I'm pretty sure they took my wallet as well, what's up with that?

So after sitting their in complete and utter boredom for a while, I head the sound of heels echo through the place, alerting me that someone was finally coming to see me. Rounding a corner, I was greeted with the sight of a very elegant looking woman.

I didn't like the glare she was giving me though, nor how she was holding her riding...crop...in...

Wait a minute...

Dark room?

Dim lights?

Jail cell!?

An overabundance amount of leather belts restraining my movements!?

Oh...OH!

...

OH NO!

* * *

Walking down the hallway to the elevator doors, Ms. Goodwitch rubbed her tired eyes.

 _"This day just keeps getting more and more tiresome."_ she thought to herself as the doors slid open, Goodwitch walked in and pushed the button labeled 'Super Secret Vault (Do Not Enter)'.

 _"Remind me again why we have this button just out in the open?"_ Goodwitch just shook her head as the doors closed.

After Ozpin's departure, Glynda was left in charge to take care of their intruder. once she made sure that he was truly unconscious this time, she removed any and all strange weapons and devices she could find. Not wanting to take any unwanted risks, she also took it upon herself to tie him down with the many belts professor Port had at his disposal. Why the man had so many she didn't want to ask, nor want to know.

She then spent the next hour or so going over everything she managed to secure and detain in her office.

The first thing she looked over was his utility belt. Looking to be made of a simple brown leather with multiple pouches attached to it. The belt looked way to big to actually be used for the purpose of holding ones pants up - proving that it was solely used for convenience purposes and quick access.

The pouches themselves however proved to be a bit more...unpredictable, as out of the many she could see, only two of them were opened before she stopped; each pouch resulted in disaster.

The first one she opened was full of small metal pellets the size of a pea, each a different color. Glynda picked one up to inspect if there was anything unique, resulting in he pellet blowing up upon contact. The pellet released a strange odorless gas that stung her eyes and started to make her cough.

She didn't touch another after that.

Fanning the smoke away Glynda proceeded to open the second pouch. She was shocked at what was inside - as once she opened it, she shrieked at it's contents.

Roaches...

Singing Roaches...

Country singing Roaches...

Yeah she didn't go anywhere near the belt after that.

The next thing she inspected was the black boots. From the design alone they looked to be the kind of boots that Atlas military soldiers would wear. Wanting to make sure he didn't have a hidden blade or gun in one of them she confiscated them as well. After looking them over she managed to find a black button built on the side of the left boot.

Not wanting a repeat like the pellets, she decided against pressing it and instead claimed them to be just as equally dangerous.

However, when she was putting them to the side, the heels of the boots clicked together. The next thing she knew they were being yanked out of her hands. Flames shot out of the bottom and rocketed off, busting a hole in her ceiling.

Many questions were running in Glynda's head after that - first and foremost, _"Where was he keeping the fuel for those!? The amount of thrust those shoes were giving off must have been somewhere around at least half of a bullhead engine!"_

After loosing the boots, she went on to the next item.

Very carefully - as to not set anything off, she picked up the bronze goggles. Looking them over there seemed to be nothing of interest about them, just a simple pair of metal goggles. No wires or buttons were on them to suggest otherwise, and the idea of putting them on to make sure was quickly rejected.

Carefully laying them back down on her desk, she then focused her attention on the last item in the room.

No other words could describe the look or design of this...weapon, that laid on her desk. It looked to be something a child would use to play spaceman or something. Picking it up, Ms. Goodwitch noticed something painted on the side. There, in big, bold, poorly painted on black letters read the words **'** **MULTIPURPOSE RAY-GUN OF EVIL'**.

 _"Evil?"_ Glynda thought. _"Is that man evil? If so why on Remnant would he use the words "evil" to name his weapon?"_

So many disasters and problems seemed to be piling up one after another and yet no solutions. First the Fall Maiden has been attacked, then this years students would be arriving soon, and still they must focus on the queen herself. Now a possible new threat might have arisen? Could he be working for the queen?

Glynda took a deep breath. Now was not the time to be stressing about forces that weren't in her control. The best she could do now was to learn anything about whatever she can on this possible new threat, and prepare.

She turned her attention back on the Ray-Gun, finding a knob on the side of it. She looked over the many different settings.

 **'Sleepy Time'**

 **'Fry That Bitch'**

 **'Big Boom'**

 **'Serious Time'**

 **'Dubstep'**

...

What did any of these mean?

Not wanting to get a migraine from overthinking all this...craziness, she simply laid the gun back on the desk and promptly left her office. She was going to get some answers, whether their guest liked it or not.

As the elevator doors opened, Ms. goodwitch wasted no time and headed off to where there guest was being kept restrained at. Soon she reached his cell, fixing him with one of her signature glares. The man just sat there, his dark cyan eyes moving back and forth from her face to her...riding crop? Soon his eyes widen in fear, as he then started to struggle in his binds.

Good, he seems to recognize who she was from how he kept looking at her.

Steeling her nerves, Glynda prepared her interrogation; Watching closely for any signs of lies or deceit. She was prepared for any possible excuse he might throw at her.

"I hope you realize-"

"Oh hell no! I am not into any of your BDSM fantasies!"

...

...

...

What?!

"What?!"

* * *

 **What indeed. Thanks you for your support on my story guys, I'm not the best when it comes to writing so some chapters will take a while. I only take this long because I try to make it not look like chicken scratch.**

 **Also I have work on weekends so...yeah.**

 **I will post the third chapter hopefully in a week or two time frame.**

 **~Maddogcode69~**


	3. Ch 3: You're Evil?

**Thank you for all of those that are so supporting of me and my story so far. With every positive review** **the voices in my head** **willpower to keep writing this grows more and more.**

 **Also, one or two people have been saying that Philip reminds them of an adult version of Doctor Doofenshmirtz. My only reply to that is...**

 **'Wow, never realized that before.'**

 **I do not own RWBY or any other accidental reference, just my OC.**

 **In case I must say it again, do NOT take this story seriously, it is suppose to make absolutely NO sense and is here to practice my literature skills.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: You're Evil?**

* * *

Ozpin has been around for a long time now, longer than most people would think. For many years he has done and laid witness to many strange and unexplainable things; Things that no one man should ever have to see in their whole life. At times when he was younger, so much younger, sleep would refuse to embrace his tired mind. His thoughts haunted by the many atrocities he has been forced to watch - some of which he has been force to take part of. However, no matter how unpleasant, or how cruel these actions were, he has endured from time and time again, always for the greater good of all.

That's not to say he hasn't regretted his decisions of the past - oh how he regrets. No, there are days where he still looks back now and then and asks himself, _"Maybe if I were to have tried harder?",_ or _"If only I had more time, if only I could've prepared better."_ Though with each new challenge he has gained something in return.

Experience.

Experience to help the youth of the future from making the same mistakes he and many others have made. It's why he works as the headmaster of Beacon Academy, so he can prepare the hunters and huntresses of tomorrow for the world of today.

Yes, it's safe to assume that Ozpin has seen all of what Remnant has had to throw at him.

" _ **Rollin' Rollin' Rollin',**_

 _ **Rollin' Rollin' Rollin',**_

 _ **Rollin' Rollin' Rollin',**_

 ** _Rollin' Rollin' Rollin', RAWHIDE~!"_** The roaches sang on his desk.

This...this was something on a _WHOLE_ new different level. Granted, due to his wisdom and experience, the mere thought alone of something surprising him could be considered a joke to many; but he knew better. Still, when five roaches climb on top of your desk and start singing to you?...

Well played Remnant. Well played.

 _ **"Rollin' Rollin' Rollin', though the streams are swollen, keep them doggies rollin', Rawhide~!"**_ The supposed lead vocalist roach sang, his backup vocalists providing vocal harmony in the background.

The music for the song seemed to be admitting from their bodies alone, without the need for an instrument or assistance of that manner. How that - or anything right now, was possible, Ozpin didn't know. One minute he was enjoying life's greatest gift to man in the form of the brown liquid nectar resting calmly within his signature mug, the next minute roaches just started to climb up on his desk; Lining up side by side in a row facing him like soldiers from Atlas. Before he could even question the strange and surprisingly bold behavior of these insects, music started to emit from them out of nowhere.

Then came the singing.

He didn't know what was more fascinating, the fact that they had the proper vocal cords to produce such a sound, or the fact that there voices were so deep and soothing, like that of a natural singer. The tone of their voices and music sounded so...different, then any that he could find on Remnant. It's strange how these creatures of vermin could compose such an interesting and beautiful melody.

 **"Through rain and wind and weather, hell bent for leather, wishin' my gal was by my side~!"** The head singer roach continued.

Upon hearing those words, Ozpins thoughts trailed back to Glynda, and by extension, their newest guest.

Before the roaches VIP performance, he was deep in thought with todays absurd turn of events.

What bothered Ozpin about their guest a bit was how he got into the school. It wasn't the fact that he managed to open a portal - Monty knows he's seen that before, but the fact that when Ozpin reached out with his aura to the downed man, he sensed no use of aura.

Not like it wasn't unlocked yet, no, but more like there was none in the first place, like he was born without aura. Even the portal he used to get into the school had no traces of aura; meaning that whatever he did to get that portal to open, he did it without the requirements of aura.

That means that the only way he could've made that portal would either be from the use of some extremely advance technology...

Or by other means.

Before he could indulge on it any further, his scroll received a message. Looking to the device he saw that it was from Qrow. Strange, he wasn't expecting something from him so soon. It had only been four hours ago since the last time he was here. Had he already found something?

Opening it up, he read the message.

 _'Watch the news, not good.'_

Confused, Ozpin turned to his computer. The roaches were to preoccupied to take notice as two of them cross their antennas together; A third roach stroking the two connected antennas, as if playing some kind of solo.

Switching to the news, his eyes widen, glued to the screen as he is unable to do anything other than witness the strange anomaly happening in the city of Vale.

Ozpin couldn't think of any other reasoning for what was happening. It had to be her work, it just had to. He didn't know any other person who could accomplish something like this. Although definitely a different strategy then what she would usually go with, it still had the desired effect. The panicked looks and reactions of the people of Vale could be seen as they ran, most running into their homes for shelter while a few jumped in dumpsters or took cover in stores. The reporter, Lisa Lavender was on the news; Explaining to all the viewers on the situation, but even she seemed to be at a loss for words. No matter who you looked at, they all shared the same looks.

Fear.

And with fear, the Grimm would surely come.

His Scroll once again received another message. Snapping himself out of his stupor, he Opens his Scroll to read the message from Glynda.

 _'Unsuccessful in getting anything out of our friend.'_

Of course. With all this madness he completely forgot the one who might - no, not might, the one who _was_ the cause for this, he was sure of it.

 **"Move em' on,**

 **Head em' up,  
**

 **Head em' up,**

 **Move em' on,**

 **Move em' on,**

 **Head em' up, Rawhide~!"**

As if heeding the mini singers advice, Ozpin rose out of his seat and made his way to the elevator. Perhaps he will be paying their guest - 'Philip', if what Glynda has told him to be true, a little visit.

Thinking about it. He Wonders how she's handling things.

* * *

 **15 Minutes Ago**

..."What?!" Glynda shouted.

"Look, I'm not saying your unattractive or anything," Philip stated. "But I'm just not that kinda guy. Also we just met, like, not even 3 minutes ago! If you're wanting to get into these pants, then I at least expect a nice dinner and movie first. I'm also not into bondage - NOT that I'm judging or anything-"

"Stop!" she demanded, fighting down the heat that threatened to spread across her face.

She scolded herself, how could she have fallen for such a trick? Glynda took another moment to relax. She simply underestimated him. She won't be making that mistake again. Not if he was willing to hit that low under the belt.

She fixed him with another glare. Looking for any signs of change, expecting him to be smug or prideful after he managed to entice a reaction out of her.

Nothing.

If anything he looked confused, if a bit uncomfortable. Good, at least that means he might be willing to cooperate.

"Who, are you?" She started with; Nametag or not it's best to confirm it.

"Oh! How rude of me...My name's Philip Quell Morris-"

"good-"

"Antonio Rodriguez Maxwell Benjamin Alfred Guido Gunther Vadodara-" He paused, taking a breath of air.

 ***Gasp***

"Addison Jim Joe Jimmie Janet Johnson Oswald the twenty-seventh!...But most people just call me 'shut up you moron'."

...

Okay?

Rubbing her eyes, Glynda could already feel a headache coming along. Ignoring his blatant manner in trying to rile her up, she instead decides to try a different approach.

"Do you know where you are?" She asked instead.

"A sex dungeon?" He answered, tilting his head to the side. As if he was further mocking her by playing dumb.

"No" she said, her irritation slowly rising. "You are in the pristine school of Beacon Academy, home for the many-"

"There's an academy for BDSM!?" He shouted in surprise.

Again for the second time, Glynda was caught by surprise. "Wha-No! This school is home to all hunters and huntresses who-"

"Is _THAT_ what people are calling the more, 'dominate' participants!?" He interrupted, eyes widening even further.

"No that's not-This is not that kind of school!" She tried to explain.

"Oh really? And what do they call you here?"

"I, am Professor Goodwitch" She introduced herself.

"Oh yeah, no, totally believe you now after hearing _THAT_ title." He said rolling his eyes, skepticism clear on his face.

"It's not a title for what your-Why are we having this conversation!?" Finally fed up with Philip's constant repartee, Glynda raised her riding crop. With a flick of her weapon Philip's lips sealed shut; Taking this small moment of peace, she closes her eyes to try and figure out what the hell just happened.

The amount of frustration and annoyance she was now feeling could not even be put into words. Her anger, along with her dwindling patience, was slowing reaching their tipping point.

This man, Philip as he claims - was clearly toying with her now. Since the second he arrived he has brought nothing but more and more questions to his name, and with his clear refusal to take this situation more seriously, she doesn't see why she has to entertain him any longer.

She reached for her scroll, sending a quick message to Ozpin. If he won't take her seriously, then perhaps Ozpin will have a better idea on who would have a more clear approach. If all else fails, then she's sure that General Ironwood will be more than able to _persuade_ him into answering their questions.

Looking at him again, she decides to try with one more question. "It's now clear to me that you're not going to take this seriously. However, despite your behavior, I'm willing to give you one more chance here." She then pulled his face up to the bars with her semblance, letting go of her control over his mouth. "Why, are you here?"

"Would you believe me if I said that I was sucked through a portal without my consent by my own weapon, which I built without having the _slightest_ clue on what it did. All the while battling a five year old?"

...

...

...

Why did she even try again?

pushing him back to the center of the cell, Glynda abruptly turned and walked away. "Professor Ozpin will be here shortly," She turned her head to the side, glaring back at him. "Stay put until then."

"Who?" He asked, showing his confusion even further. If she didn't know any better, she might've been fooled into thinking it was real. Clearly, he's more cleaver than he looks if he can fake it that well.

"Is that another title?" He asked. "Is that suppose to mean something? Like, the wizard of Oz?" After a bit of thought, soon Fear and despair showed on his face. "Wait! I'm NOT into guys! Seriously don't walk away! I don't wanna know why they call him the wizard of Oz!"

Ignoring his rude and false pleas for help, she continued back to the elevator. Never once looking back as his cries faded away as the distance grew. Slowly becoming less and less the farther she went. The migraine that she had started to go away as well.

That man. He was hiding something, that much was clear. Whether it was info about Salem or a possible third party, he clearly has ill intentions in mind.

As the elevator doors open, she was met with the solemn face of Ozpin. Surprised by his quick arrival, she began to explain the situation with Philip, only to be cut off by a Scroll being shoved in her face.

Showing her his Scroll, she took notice of the reporters fear ridden face as she stood in front of the cameraman. Talk about a strange anomaly appearing over Vale was heard from her as she pointed in the direction of said anomaly. The cameraman panned the camera over to where she was pointing to reveal-

Putting a hand to her mouth as a gasp escaped past her lips, she can do nothing but watch the news as they continue with their emergency broadcast. She could see the many citizens running into their homes, as well as the many hunters and police force trying to take control of the situation. yet her main focus was on the cause for all this panic. The voice of the reporter being heard on deaf ears as her eyes drifted to where everyone else's eyes were.

If you were to ask anyone on Remnant about that day, they would tell you that was the day Remnant changed forever. The day that Monty Oum himself reached out his hand, and displayed his power. The day the Grimm, despite the increase amount of negative emotions in Vale, did not even show as they were all scurrying away for cover. As on that day, Remnant experienced something extraordinary.

The day the heavens themselves opened up.

The day the sky tore into two.

* * *

 **What have you done!?**

 **Well, chapter three is finally done. I wanted to make it longer but I just didn't know what else to add.**

 **Anyway, please leave any reviews and please point out any flaws you might detect. Your opinion helps a lot for me.**

 **Expect chapter four to be a bit longer. Hoping to go to 3 or 4 thousand words.**

 **~Maddogcode69~**


	4. Ch 4: You Broke The Sky?

**After looking over some reviews, it's come to my attention that two people who are now following my story have been leaving their opinions for all, if not most of my chapters and I would like to thank them for their support. I'm sure you know who you are. After reading them I would like to answer a question now so no confusion comes in the future.**

 **First, the singing Roaches are a reference to nothing, the idea just came to me. I don't plan to make a reference in EVERY chapter, I only said that in case on the off chance I might offend someone/steal anyone's idea by mistake.**

 **Second, I might try and make this story more serious if things keep going good. I will not, however, promise the same for Philip :)**

 **But thanks again for those two and all of you who are still reading. I DO NOT own RWBY, just my OC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: You Broke The Sky!?**

* * *

Qrow took out his flask, the sweet burning sensation of it's contents helping to numb his mind as it slid down his throat.

This was bad.

No, scratch that. This was _beyond_ bad.

Taking another look outside of the cockpits windows, Qrow's gaze was once more brought to the skies over Vale. The once clear, cloudless blue skies that hung over the city this fine day were gone, now filled with dark gray clouds as lightning crashed down and into the city below. Suspended in-between all the storm clouds sat what was causing the full scale panic.

A 'portal' was the only word that came to his mind when looking at the giant blue tear in the sky. The rift was massive, stretching from one side of the city to the other. It's shear presence shrouding the city in a light blue glow while a slight humming noise could be heard coming from it.

Cursing under his breath, Qrow took another swig from his flask. This day just seemed to get worse and worse by the minute. Only a few hours had pasted after he left Amber in the care of Ozpin and already shit has started to hit the fan.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" He asked the pilot.

"I'm trying the best I can." His pilot responded, "Whatever that _thing_ is, it's doing something to the old gal." As if to prove his point, the Bullhead started to shake once more as the pilot steered them farther away from the rift.

Since the rift's sudden appearance, many electronic devices have been starting to short-circuit or straight up getting fried, leaving most of Vale without use of any vehicles - airborne or otherwise. Qrow was just lucky enough that he was already out of Vale with this one before the sky decided to split open.

Any and all communication attempts being sent to Vale have failed, the rift blocking the CCT from contacting anyone that was directly outside the city. He found this out after sending a message to Ozpin when he first saw the skies strange behavior over Vale, his Scroll confirmed that his message was received. When he tried calling Ozpin after the rift opened, his call was cancelled; Yet when he attempts to call Jimmy the man picks up. His flask found it's way to his mouth as he tilted his head back.

None of this made any sense to him. If he can make calls and send messages to Jimmy, and if he were to guess, anyone else across Remnant, then why can't he do the same to anyone else in the city? Does that mean the CCT is down? If so, then how is he able to still make calls to people?

He knows for a fact that Vale, while heavily reliant on the CCT for most communication purposes, should still have some old long range radios that they could rely on, provided those are working, since he can't pull up the news while outside the city right now to find out.

"How much longer do you think this is gonna take?" The urgency clear in his voice as he looked over to the pilot. Not willing to risk his only ride back to Beacon going down like all the others, he decided that the best course of action would have to be to go around the city. It'll take a bit longer, but hopefully whatever's happening, Ozpin and Glynda can hold out until backup arrives.

The pilot grunted as the Bullhead shook once more, the screens flickering a bit as he struggled to keep them from falling out of the sky. "Can't say for sure. I'm kinda busy making sure we don't crash."

Qrow sighed, leaning back into his seat. "Yeah, yeah. I know"

"Hey man, I get it. If I was a hunter and I saw the sky split open I'd have the right to be pretty stressed too." The pilot replied. Qrow turned his attention from the rift to the pilot, a look of disbelief on his face.

"Stressed? No, If you want to talk about stressed, try waking up at noon with a hangover and sore limbs from a night of hunting on one of your nieces tenth birthday, that's stressed. _That_ ," He gestured towards the giant menacing rift ominously hovering over Vale with his thumb, lightning continued to strike down. "Is not what I would like to describe as stressed."

"Well what else would you want me to say? 'Don't ya just hate Mondays?'" The pilot retorted. "Look, all I'm saying is that I get why you would want to be in a hurry. Hell, I have family in Vale right now, and once I drop you off, I'm gonna to see if there alright."

"I'm sure there safe. What I'm concerned about is the Grimm." Qrow said.

"The Grimm? Sky starts to tear right above us and your worried about those monsters?" The pilot asked.

Qrow scoffed as he took another large swig from his flask. After savoring the burning he wiped his arm across his mouth to clean up the little bit of liquid that slipped past his lips. "Exactly my point. When that tear opened up above Vale, it probably started to cause mass panic and fear, fear which the Grimm should be attracted to. But look." Qrow pointed outside the window, the pilot spared a quick glance to the forest below. Qrow then drew his attention to the cities walls "Notice anything strange?" Qrow asked.

"Nothing that I can see." The pilot shrugged.

"That's my point, nothing. With all of what's happening right now the residents of Vale are more than likely loosing there damn minds, yet we have not spotted a single Grimm. No packs of Ursas, no swarms of Beowolf's, not even a single Nevermore has shown up. There should be a wave of darkness sweeping under this bullhead and straight towards Vale as we speak, but nothing."

"Isn't that a good thing?" The concern in his voice could be clearly heard, asking the question more to keep himself calm rather then wanting an answer. "I mean, no Grimm means that the authorities and other hunters can focus more on keeping the peace inside the city right?"

Now that the hunter mentioned it, he could start to see the clear lack of black and white that was associated with Grimm. When flying over Grimm infested lands you would get a glimpse or two of the beasts below you, but as he focused more, he noticed the absence of mankind's greatest threat.

The huntsman was right. There were no Grimm in sight.

His interest and concern now peeked, the pilot looked over to Qrow. "That's a good thing...right?"

"honestly, I don't know." leaning back, Qrow crossed his arms behind his head, kicking his feet up on the console, much to the pilot's vexation. "What I do know is this. The Grimm have always been determined to destroy mankind. Despite our armies and the hunters and huntresses of the world killing hundreds of thousands of them, they never falter in their goal."

"Yeah?" The pilot asked more than agreed.

"So that begs the question," Setting his feet back on the floor Qrow straightened his back to better look into the pilots eyes, his eyes narrowing. "What is it about that rift that's got the Grimm scared shitless of it, enough to even ignore all of the negative emotions that all of Vale is giving off right now?"

Qrow leaned in closer, his red eyes becoming shrouded in shadow. The pilot started leaning his face away a bit, uncomfortable by the hunter getting in his personal bubble.

"What, or _who_ , has got the Grimm so scared?"

...

...

...

"U-um...are you gonna get out of my face and let me fly, or...?" This hunter was starting to creep him out. He's just been sitting there and staring at him for, like, a full minute now after asking that question. He also reeked of alcohol and shame.

"Sorry, my boss likes to be dramatic, thought I'd try it out myself." Qrow explained tipping his head back, frowning in annoyance at the now empty flask he tried to drink from. "Anyway, to answer my own question I have no idea. Luckily I don't have to think about these kinda things to much. Ozpins probably figured it out, and when he tells me, I'll be more than happy to help get rid of it."

"That's good I guess." Relaxing a bit from the huntsman's words, the pilot squints, seeing Beacon Academy coming into view. "Well, look's like you'll be getting your answers pretty soon."

Upon hearing his words, Qrow looked ahead to see Beacon Academy as well. Thank god, he can finally refill his flask while he's there. A quick bit of movement on the horizon catches his attention however. Narrows his eyes, Qrow tries to focus on the foreign object. Whatever it was, it couldn't have been a Grimm due to the erratic movements it was preforming. Slowly, as the Bullhead got closer, he could make out more and more details; Black in color, two of them in total tied together. Some string perhaps? With...were those _flames_ coming out of them!? Still, as they got closer so to did the objects, a fact his pilot wished to vocalize.

"Hey, there's something coming towards us. It's not slowing down." Qrow readied his weapon, keeping it in his sword form.

"keep steady and turn the ship to the side, I'll see if I can deal with-" As if the unknown flying objects heard his orders, they began to barrel forward. As they rocketed towards them, Qrow eyes widened in shock at what they were.

"Are...are those boots!?" His pilot asked in confusion as his face got a nice view of one of said boots, crashed into and _through_ there bulletproof glass and knocking the pilot out cold.

That managed to snap Qrow out of his shock. He was so distracted trying to figure out why - or better yet _how_ \- boots were flying this high in the sky that he failed to react in time when one of them crashed through the window and rendered his pilot unconscious. Without another second wasted he ducked down behind his seat as the second boot broke in and slammed into the metal wall, _hard_.

He looked at the boot sized dent in the wall in disbelief.

 _'What were those boots made of!? Better yet, where can I get me a pair?'_ His thoughts were interrupted as both boots started to now fly around in the cockpit, smashing into many random buttons and breaking the screens. He may not have been a pilot, but he's pretty sure that's not a good thing.

Switching his weapon to it's scythe form, he waited until one of the boots were close enough or stuck on something before he would try to grab. He didn't have to wait long, as one of the boots laces got caught onto a random lever. He quickly reached out with his scythe and snagged the boot onto the curve of his blade. Surprised by the sheer force that the thrusters were giving off now that he can see them more clearly. Qrow strained a bit to keep the boot still as he looks it over. On the side he spotted a small black button. With a shrug, Qrow pressed it as with one final sputter, both boots thrusters powered off and drop.

Qrow sighed in relief...before tensing up as the Bullhead began to tilt to one side. Quickly looking over, Qrow curses as he sees the pilot knocked unconscious, along with the steering control on the floor, snapped off and tangled on the other boot.

Qrow does a quick once-over on the downed pilot. Besides his obvious broken nose, busted lip, and slowly blackening eye, his flight helmet's visor seemed to have taken the worse of the blow. The cockpit looked pretty smashed up, even he knew there's no way the man could fly it anymore. With his mind made up, he slung the pilot over his shoulder and grabbed the boots, making his way over to one of the side doors and opening it, looking down below.

The Bullhead was slowly starting to pick up speed as it fell more and more closer to the ground.

 _'Wait for it...'_

The wind whipped past his ears as the forest floor started to get closer.

 _'Almost...'_

The different coloring on the trees leaves could be seen as the Bullhead plummeted out of the sky.

 _'Now!'_

With a single powerful jump Qrow leapt out of the Bullhead, grunting as he landed on one of the many branches, pilot still in hand. The Bullhead crashed into the forest floor a good dozen yards away, kicking up dirt and tearing down trees before coming to a stop.

Qrow looked up from his vantage point and towards Beacon. They were close, but it would still be about an hour or two before they got there, a bit less if he ran. Steeling his resolves, Qrow began his journey from branch to branch.

 _'This day just keeps getting better and better.'_ Qrow thought.

* * *

 _'This day just keeps getting worse and worse.'_ Glynda thought.

After seeing the news broadcast on Ozpins scroll she was stunned into silence, caught off-guard by what she was seeing. The more rational - and most recently abused - side of her mind refused to accept it. She had to see the proof for herself.

She didn't even acknowledge Ozpins presence as she pushed passed him and into the same elevator he was occupying. Once back in his office, she looked out the windows and towards Vale.

Speechless.

With wide unblinking eyes she slowly shuffled closer. Her legs feeling like they were filled with lead as she dragged them forward. To an untrained individual, they wouldn't be able to pick up the slight changes around them; But to a huntress like her?

A bit of unease and worry creeped up her back as she finally paid closer attention to her surroundings. She could feel the ground under her tremble as the scent of burning ozone filled the air. She lifted her hand and gently placed it on the window.

She flinched, feeling the window vibrating slightly under her touch as well, as if the building itself was shaking in fear.

If she could feel the power that, 'thing', was giving off from here, she couldn't _imagine_ what the people in Vale were feeling right now.

She heard footsteps behind her as a hand laid gently on her shoulder. She turned around to see the concern face of her colleague.

"Deep breaths Glynda, we can't afford to panic in a situation like this." He spoke in a calming manner.

She closed her eyes and did just that. He was right, with today's events that have been piling up on them she's had no time to sit down and take a breather. After Amber was attacked and brought to receive medical attention, they had Qrow watch over her while she contacted General Ironwood to inform him of the situation. Once informed he immediately set to work in getting his top scientists to set up a life support system to help keep her stable for as long as they could, and while it did help...

The paperwork was a nightmare.

Even with his position, Beacon still had to pay for most of the expenses and fill out the proper forms right under the hospital, and any other unfavored individuals. That took them - and by them she means her - almost a week straight to fill out the papers and re-locate Amber to the vault.

She could already feel her hand cramping at the memory.

She was a professor at Beacon academy and a proud huntress, she needed to start acting like one.

"You're right sir. Forgive me, the stress has been piling up on me as of late, and todays not helping."

"There's nothing to be sorry for Glynda. I'm sure none of us would have seen this coming."His gaze turned back to the rift. "I know I couldn't have."

Steeling her nerves, Glynda pulled out her scroll."I'll contact Ironwood and see if-"

"I'm afraid that's not going to work." Ozpin stated. "I've already tired, so far as I can tell any outside communication attempts beyond Vale have failed. While I can still contact the Council, the General can't be reached. The same applies to Qrow, yet I can still pull up the news and anything else related in the city."

Her eyes widened as she turned to face him. "The CCT's down?"

"That was my first guess, but strangely that's not the case. The CCT is still up and functioning properly, we just can't send nor receive anything from the outside world." He said.

That didn't sound good. How could all connections with the outside world just fail, but not the ones directly in the city itself? It was pretty obvious that whatever was canceling their radio signals was because of the rift, but it made no sense on how it did it. Shouldn't the connection in the city be down as well?

Wait a minute.

"You said you've contacted the Council, correct?" Glynda asked. "What's going on down their, and for that matter has there been any other complications?"

Ozpin straightened out his glasses then took a sip from his mug before answering. "It's not good. The people in Vale are panicking down there. Some of them have barricaded themselves in their homes, while others are using this to their advantage as stores are being robbed. The local police force and any huntsman down there are spread thin trying to keep whatever order they can, but it's become a challenge all on it's own as every vehicle has malfunctioned and are unable to be used, from cars to Bullheads."

"How are their defenses against the Grimm? Have they managed to keep them back?" If the people were panicking this much, then surely there would be waves upon waves of Grimm. If Vale's forces were trying to keep the peace inside the city then she could only imagine the nightmare it must have been keeping the Grimm out as well.

"That's what the Council worried about the most. Well, at first." He said vaguely.

"At first? What do you mean by that?" She asked. She understood the importance of trying to keep the civilians calm, but what did Ozpin mean by that?

"What I mean is when the rift opened up, multiple guards and huntsmen alike contacted the Council and informed them of strange behavioral reactions the Grimm were displaying around Vale." He explained.

"What kind of reactions?" Were the Grimm gaining strength from the rift? No, that didn't make any sense, but then again so didn't today.

"Fear." He answered. "The Grimm displayed signs of fear and ran for cover. As of right now, there are no signs of the Grimm anywhere outside the city."

...

...

...

Ozpins office was plunged into silence as she tried to make sense of what he had just said.

That couldn't be possible, could it? Were the Grimm really afraid of the rift? Maybe if they were like any other normal animal, but from what many books and researchers that have studied the Grimm have learned is that the Grimm, with the exception of the more ancient and older ones, were nothing more than mindless monsters. They felt no other emotions besides hate, hate directed at mankind. There should be no reason as to why the Grimm have all suddenly just...gotten scared.

This day was making no sense!

She was shaken from her thoughts as a commotion could be heard outside.

Thunder and lightning came from the clouds that surrounded the blue tear in greater force, their destructive power increasing as the rift itself started to shimmer. The raw, unnatural power coming from it increased the shaking of the school. Paintings were being knocked off from the trembling building, anything that was on a table or a shelf started to tumble off. The smell of ozone started to overpower her sense of smell as she covered her face with her hand.

The rift continued to build up more power as time moved on, growing brighter and brighter each passing second until...

 ***BANG***

A sound like a that of a cannon going off could be heard. The rift returned back to it's previous state as an unknown object could be seen coming out of it; Shooting down towards the city like a falling star before disappearing in the streets below.

 ***BANG* *BANG* *BANG***

soon, another shooting star came out of the rift, followed by another, then another. Dozens of falling balls of light came out of the rift and rained down upon Vale. A few could even be seen crashing into the buildings.

Before she could react, Ozpin was already at his desk. Using his scroll, he pulled up the news once more and used his offices holographic screen to help display it for the both of them.

 _"This is Lisa Lavender, live, reporting to you on what people are referring to as 'The Tear' above Vale! The situation has turned from bad to worse as multiple projectiles of unknown origin have now started to rain down into the city from The Tear! Any and all contact with the other kingdoms are still down! The chief of police has ordered that everyone should remain indoors or to the closes shelter until further-"_

The ground a few feet behind her suddenly exploded as one of the falling objects crashed into the road. As smoke from the impact rose into the sky, a figure could be seen from within. Slowly, the figure began to rise from the crater, easily towering over the reporter.

Glynda watches as the figure just stood in the smoke from it's decent. From what she could tell it was clearly human in shape, standing roughly around 6 feet if she were to guess.

As the smoke started to clear it's features became more clear to see.

The first thought that came to her mind was that it was an Atlesian Knight; Perhaps Ironwood sent help after all?

She soon dismissed the idea as soon as it came to her, that was no Atlesian android. While Atlas androids wore white armor plating and designed to be more sleek, this one was more intimidating with it's dark gray armor and bulkier form. It's whole body looked to be like a walking skeleton, from it's chest designed like a ribcage to it's skeletal head. A sickly green light glowed from it's 'ribs', the number 12 on the center of it's chest also shone in the same light. That same light emitted from it's emotionless eyes as they gazed down on the petrified reporter.

Glynda could only watch, eyes wide as the being that fell from the sky with not a scratch on it continued to gaze at the woman.

She watched as it razed it's hand, it's _dangerously_ sharp fingers curling inward...

And coughed into it's hand?

 _ **"Excuse me miss, do you have a moment to talk about our evil lord and emperor of all things villainous, Philip?"**_

* * *

 **The Vault Under Beacon**

"Ugh, where the fuck am I!?" I shouted to no one in particular as I continued to be lost.

So good news and bad news. Good news, after I finally cut myself free, it turns out that woman forgot to lock the cell door, Sweet! Bad news, I may or may not have been paying attention on which direction she went in from, Fuck!

I mean, I could've paid a little bit more attention, but once she flung me on the cell bars and went to go get her friend, 'The Wizard' to make this a threesome or some shit, I noticed that there was a lizard on the floor. I decided to name him Jared and that he would help me in my plans of escape.

So now, I've been wandering this entire place with Jared safely tucked in my hair for, like what, 15 minutes? And I still can't find my way out!

I know that I said this place was huge, but I was more or less talking about the height alone, my god was I way off.

This would have been a lot more fun if I had my gear. I could have blown like a hole in the roof with my **'** **MULTIPURPOSE RAY-GUN OF EVIL'** by now and just Iron man my way out.

"This is sooo boring. Jared!" I shouted to my newest ally. "You somehow got in this place, any ideas on where the exit might be?"

I felt a slight pinching sensation as Jared bit the left side of my scalp. "Ow! We already went left like, for the 12th time now. Isn't there another direction we could try?" I asked my scaly friend.

He seemed to pause, no doubt deep in thought in trying to remember where the exit was. Yeah, most people wouldn't think about trusting a lizard for directions, but I have complete faith in Jared's decision making-

I yelped as Jared crawled out of my hair and down my back before scurrying away.

"Traitor!" I shouted and gave chase.

Dammit, I knew I shouldn't have trusted a lizard! What was I thinking? Trusting a lizard? My God do I feel so stupid. Of course he would ditch me like this, lizards don't care about no one but themselves, those selfish pricks, everyone knows this! Yet here I was trying to give him the benefit of the doubt.

I continued to chase after him for a bit. Not paying attention to where I was going as I was to determined on my mission in pursuit of Jared. That fucker was gonna regret trying to ditch me in some woman's sex dungeon!

He turned a right corner? So did I. He made a left turn? Already a pro at that. He runs under a metal contraption?

Wait wha-

 ***Smack***

"Agh, my nose!" I shouted as I face planted into some giant glass container thing. I fell backwards in a bit of a daze. "Ohh God my nose, is it broken? I swear to God Jared if you broke my nose I'm gonna-!" I lost my train of thought as I focused on what I ran into.

Or more accurately, _who_ I ran into.

She had a light brown complexion with short, straight brown hair and wore some white undergarments or something along those lines. She seemed to be sleeping in some giant pod, a bed pod? I heard those were becoming a thing nowadays in Capricetopia, or now known as 'The Dark Empire Of yours truly', but now that I'm actually seeing one in person I don't know what the fuss was about, they just look like giant glass tubes. I have plenty of those in my evil lair, and you don't see me trying to sleep in one of them do you?

...Again...

As I gazed at the sleeping woman I soon snapped out of my thoughts and looked at her more closely.

"My God..." I responded to her sleeping form in shocked awe.

She was...

She was...

...

So fucked up!

I mean look at her face! What, did she try to make out with a weed wacker or some shit!?

"What happened to you!?" I asked. "How did this happen? Hello? wakey, wakey in there. Sweetheart, you sleepy?" I tried to wake her up to little success. Why is she not waking up? I don't know much about these things but I'm pretty sure you're suppose to be able to wake them up. I looked over the thing a bit more and noticed a computer terminal build to the side; Huh, wonder how I missed that?

"Oh, do I have to manually wake you? Seems like a huge flaw in these bed pods if you ask me." I pointed out as I looked over the terminal. My face contorted to that of confusion as I looked it over. Now, I'm not that old. Granted, I don't know my actual age, but I know I'm old enough to not understand much about kids these days and there need for their fancy gadgets. However, I'm pretty sure that these things aren't suppose to monitor your vitals and heart rate.

Now that I'm looking at it, it looks like her vitals and heart rate - along with her aura levels? - are slowly declining according to the computer. Her vitals from a few days ago have dropped a smidge, barely noticeable at first glance, but still a problem in the long run. It takes me awhile to realize that this bed pod, was actually a life support system for this poor girl.

This only brings up more questions for me. Like why is she here? Shouldn't she be in a hospital instead of some creepy - admittedly very badass - endless lair?

"I mean, whoever is responsible for watching and/or taking care of this girl is doing a piss poor job at it." I mumbled to myself. " If I wasn't mistaken, I would say that this girl was-"

I froze.

"...kidnapped..."

I just stood there as all the pieces came together.

Kidnapped? Of course! GAH, I'm so stupid for not seeing it sooner. The dark and sinister looking _lair._ The injured and defenseless girl who's most likely being _held_ here _against her will_! The supposed academy for teaching possibly _children_ of all people on how to do unholy and vile acts upon themselves and others!? All in the name for entertainment!?

And then there was _her_...

 _Ms. Goodwitch_...

My skinned started to crawl from just thinking about that, that, **_villain's_** name! So this is what she does in her supposed school, hmm? It all makes sense now. She leads her students into a false sense of security by playing the goody, goody, teacher act. Then she finds the ones she has the most fancy in and takes them here to her sex dungeon, where she does God knows what to them. Hell this schools probably not even for what I originally thought, it could all just be her.

If that was the case then I must do something about it!

"But what?" I thought to myself. Even if I somehow found the exit, how the hell am I suppose to just carry this girl and her pod back to my Evil Lair? I have none of my gadgets and I'm pretty sure that this is way to heavy for me to carry on my own.

"Oh well, I'll think of something I'm sure. And if I ever see that Ms. Goodwitch again, I'll make sure to get her thrown into prison with my own two eyes!" I stated. "You hear that world? With my own eyes!"

Just as I was finishing that sentence the room started to shake as a light came from behind me, the sound of fabric could be heard tearing as I turned around.

"MY EYES!" I shouted as I looked _directly_ into the light. The force of the wind that was being generated, along with my temporary blindness made me loose my balance as I was knocked flat on my ass, dazing me as I hit my head on the floor.

Hard.

Just as quickly as it happened it was gone, snapping shut with an audible 'pop'.

Great, I think I've damaged my eyesight even further. Also I'm pretty sure I smell French toast, eh, I'm sure it's nothing.

 _ **"Boss? Boss you ok?!"**_ A very familiar and mechanical like voice asked me as a dark and menacing looking silhouette leaned over my prone and defenseless form.

"Father, is that you?"

 **"What-no!"**

"Dad stop shaking me the rooms starting to spin." I asked him.

 **"I haven't even touched you yet!"**

"And you ain't gonna you sick perv!" I shouted at him.

 **"I didn't mean it like that!"** An audible groan was heard from him.

 **"Great, you broke him."** Another voice accused in the same exact mechanical tone as the first guy.

 **"Me?!"** Voice number one asked. **"Why am I the one getting blamed for this? He tripped, you saw."**

 **"Because fuck you, that's why."** Voice number two sassed back.

 **"That's not a valid reason why this is my fault!"** Voice one replied.

 **"Sure it is, watch, _'ahem',_ Fuck you." ** Voice two responded back quick-wittedly.

 **"I swear to the Boss, I'm gonna-"**

"Shut up!" I shouted to the two. My vision was finally coming back to me as there forms started to take better shape and detail.

"Oh, it's just you two." I said in an understanding manner.

 **"It's good to see you too Boss."** The first voice, now identified with the number on his chest as Necronbot number 7, sighed tiredly in dejected acceptance.

 **"Yeah, nice to see you're still alive."** The second Necronbot snarked out, the number 4 on his chest non-glowing as a single long gash ran right across it. **"I swear you're like the worlds most persistent roach. Last week it was a car hitting you, and the week after that you were in a plane crash. But this?"** He spread his arms out and slowly started to turn in a circle. **"This is something new; Not surprising since it's you, but definitely something new."**

 **"you just love to hear your own voice, don't you?"** Number 7 deadpanned.

 **"It is a gift, and a curse I must carry."** Number 4 replied acting out a small theatrical performance as he dramatically threw his head back and draped one hand over his forehead.

"Perfect timing boys!" I shouted, springing back up off the floor in an instant. A bad move on my part as the room started to spin for some reason, making me wobble a bit in place.

 **"You ok Boss?"** Number 7 asked with slight concern. **"Maybe you should sit down for a bit, you did hit your head pretty badly."**

"What? Na, I'm totally fine. Now the four of you need to shut up and listen, we've got a rescue mission on our hands."

 **"Sir theirs only two of us-"**

"I said shut up 7!" I shouted.

 **"Wait, rescue?"** Number 4 asked.

"That's right boys, you see that girl over there in the life support pod?" Both bots turned to where I was pointing at, seeing the poor soul trapped inside.

 **"Yeah?"** 7 asked.

"That's who were gonna be saving today."

 **"Ok, but, question. Why does she need saving?"**

"Since _Steve's_ clumsiness fired off my newest weapon, I was teleported in the hands of an evil villain, who goes by the name Ms. Goodwitch."

 **"Ms. Goodwitch? Hehe, wonder why they call her that."** Number 4 playfully asked, making me narrow my eyes at him.

"Probably due to the fact that she uses her status as a teacher to trick her students into a false sense of security, so that way she can lead them into her lair, which were standing in right now, so she can sexually assaults and torture them." I responded a bit too heatedly, making him flinch a bit from my tone of voice.

 **"woah, woah, hehe, sorry Boss, I didn't mean to strike a nerve with you there. Just, ya know, trying to lighten up the mood."** He said with his hands raised up. I sighed at seeing his reaction towards my tone of voice.

"I know, just... don't joke at times like these. You know how I feel about the idea of villains harming children."

 **"Right."** He said.

"Besides, if I'm going to take over the world as the true supreme overlord of all things evil, then I can't let any villain stand in my way!" I told him.

 **"Right."** He said, mumbling something about me and 'being far from a real villain' or something like that. Weird, because I'm pretty sure Ms. Goodwitch is close by, so I can't be that far from a real villain at all; He just probably doesn't know that she might still be around, eh whatever, he'll find out soon enough.

 **"wait, how do you even know that this Ms. Goodwitch person is evil?"** Number 7 asked.

I gasped. "Are you suggesting that I might be making false accusations on a person by a complete misunderstanding?"

 **"Knowing you sir...yes."**

...

"Eh, fair enough." I shrugged. "But I don't want to take any chances. I mean, have you seen this place? It kinda gives off an 'evil lair' vibe to me, what with the green flaming torches on the walls and whatnot." I gestured to the room as a whole, drawing Both bots attention to it.

 **"Ok gonna be honest here, I was not paying attention at all to where I was."** Number 4 said.

 **"Same here. Guess you might be right about this one boss."** Number 7 admitted with a bit of shame, scratching the back of his head as he nervously chuckled. My hand decided to congratulate my face with a high five for the sigh that escaped past my lips afterword's.

"Alright, no more talking, we've got a job to do men. In order to get her out of here were gonna have to take the pod as well. Sadly however, Ms. Goodwitch has stripped me of my tools, so there's no way we could safely remove it from the wall without harming the girl inside. So we are left with no option but to find where this Ms. Goodwitch has stored my things and take them back. You ready boys?" Both bots stood up straight and saluted with a 'Yes sir'.

"Alright then, lets do this!" I shouted.

...

...

...

 **"Uh, Boss?"** One of my bots said after a full minute of just us standing there.

"Yes number 7?"

 **"Um, are we gonna go now or what?"** He asked.

"...maybe." I responded, eyes shifting from side to side.

 **"Huh?"** He said.

 **"you have no idea where the exit is do you?"** Number 4 deadpanned.

"...maybe." I responded, eyes shifting from side to side.

* * *

 **Close to 7,000 words in this chapter, compared to my other ones, only going slightly over 2,000 word. My god do I feel like a beast.**

 **I would like to apologize to all of you that have been waiting patiently for the next chapter of this story.**

 **College has just started back for me. Add that to one of my grandfathers dying and you get one hell of a month of just pure chaos.**

 **But yeah, Let me know what you think or if there is anything I could add in the next chapter that might help sculpt it better. Also if you like this chapter being this long let me know and I might just make the next ones this long.**

 **Anyway next chapter! I wouldn't expect it anytime soon, since college and all, but I will keep going on this.**

 **(Forgot to mention, Philip's robots are designed to look like Necrons from the 'Warhammer 40k' universe. I don't own their designs.)**


	5. Ch 5: Where The F Are We?

**Chapter 5 is here for your lovely eyes to gaze upon~!**

 **I do NOT own RWBY or anything else I reference, just my OC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Where The F* &% Are We?**

* * *

The life of a Necronbot is a unique one. Machines made from an alloy metal that's stronger than steel and wiring that would leave most engineers and scientists saying 'What the hell was this guy on when he was making these things?', these robots are certainly one of a kind when compared to others. You see, these machines are not just mere machines, they have been given something no other machine has been given before. While other people would stick with the basic requirements for a robot such as a standard AI, a sufficient power source, orders to obey their masters, etc.; Philip had taken it a whole step further and did what most had told him - as said in their own words - "The most suicidal and insane idea he could've ever thought of that would bring the destruction of all of humanity if it failed." To which Philip replied with "I know right!? Best idea I've ever had while sitting on the toilet!"

With his twisted mind made up, Philip spent months upon months crafting the first Necronbot's AI with the things no one dared to try giving to a machine before...

Love...

Compassion...

Hate...

Guilt...

Sadness...

Fear...

He gave his Necronbot AI every emotion, with every cognitive capability to learn from them that was humanly possible, until finally he gave it his last gift, the ONE thing that should've never been given, the one LAW he broke that could've put him on the death penalty. No one had ever dared to try it before, no one was STUPID enough to try it before, for out of fear of what the machine might do to humanity should it ever learn what it's true purpose was in our eyes...

Philip gave it free will...

With this final act he finished his greatest creation, watching with wide, joyful eyes as it gazed upon him, it's creator, in the body that he painstakingly crafted for it. It's emotionless face giving no hint as to what it was thinking as it looked him in the eyes...

 **"Yo pops, what's happenin?! I thank ya for given me life aight?"**

And spoke it's first...and last words as Philip then bashed it's skull in with a crowbar; Stopping only when every part of the bot was rendered to nothing more than scrap metal.

 _'Everyone was right.'_ He thought at the time. _'This idea of mine is to dangerous to be taken lightly; This really could bring humanity to it's knees if I fooled around with it. If this is going to work then I need to take this more seriously.'_

So after another couple of months of hard work, he managed to re-design the entire Necronbot AI once more, this time getting the results he'd hoped for.

The Necronbot worked flawlessly and soon was met with another, then another; By the time Philip had ran out of the raw materials needed to make more he had successfully created 42 Necronbots in total. These bots would later be referred to simply as 'The First Platoon' by all the other Necronbots soon to come and Philip himself.

Just as Philip aimed for, each Necronbot is designed to look and function like the ones from the Warhammer 40k universe; Large, imposing, lumbering beasts with the full capabilities to rip a car in two. Their mechanical structures designed to look like walking iron skeletons with a sickly greenish glow radiating from within. Their mere presence alone striking fear and paranoia in the hearts of mortal men, a constant reminder of what fear taken form truly looks like.

For Philip, it was to show the world his true evil intent once he had managed to build up his power and influence.

For the Necronbot's themselves?...

"F-freeze! Don't take another step!" The police officer shouted out as he pointed his pistol towards the living nightmare in front of him.

 _'I hate you so much right now Boss.'_ Number 17 was now starting to get annoyed. I mean this was ridiculous! All he and the rest of The First Platoon wanted was to find their boss and get the fuck out of here, it's not his fault the Boss's portal gun decided it wanted to fuck with the weatherman today and make the city think it was under siege.

Come to think of it, number 17 has never even heard of this place before. After attempting to ask the citizens - which resulted with less than positive feedback after awhile - he managed to overhear a few of them mention the name of this place more often than not, Vale, if what he could guess was correct.

After taking a moment to look over all of the available knowledge within his memory storage banks, number 17 had come to the conclusion that they are no longer in North America. ' _But now that only begs the question, where are we?_ _Well, I'm sure I can figure that out later, right now I've got to convince the authorities that were not a threat.'_

 **"Look, officer, calm down. We mean you and the citizens of this city no harm."** He calmly tried to reason with the officer, his hands raised slightly in the air to show that he was compliant. **"were just here looking for our Boss."**

His train of thought was soon interrupted at the sound of malevolent chuckling coming from his left.

 **"Yes~."** The Necronbot next to him hissed out towards the officer. **"And once we find our glorious Overlord, soon he will lead us into battle against this pathetic city as he conquers it for his own! Your weak excuses for leaders and generals will bow before his evil Emperor, MHAHAHAHA!"**

 **"23, I swear to the boss if you don't shut the fuck up right now-"** Number 17 mumbled angrily towards number 23 before whatever else he was going to say was quickly cut off by the sound of a hammer from a firearm being pulled back. Turning his attention back to the officer, the man, now looking much more unnerved after hearing what number 23 had said, started to take aim.

 **"Officer, I swear, I'm not with him. Hell, I don't even know this lunatic!"** 17 tried to reason with the officer.

 **"Liar! All Necronbots are made to serve our great and wicked leader in his never-ending quest of world domination!"** 23 shouted out to the heavens before pointing at the officer. **"It would be wise to surrender now and accept your fate. If you comply, our master is sure to show you mercy."**

"G-go to hell!" With his mind made up the officer began to open fire. His handgun looked like that of a Glock 19 as one bullet after the other was shot out of the firearm and at the Necronbots. Number 17 raised his hands up to shield himself as he braced for the deadly weapon to turn him into Swiss cheese.

Only to soon open his eyes at the feeling of the bullets harmlessly bouncing off of him and number 23. Soon the gun rang out with a click, signaling the now empty chamber and magazine.

The officer brought the gun to his face and blinked owlishly at it before shifting his gaze to the completely unharmed robots. The one with the number 17 on it's chest looked himself over for any damages, while the one who preached about his future imminent demise simply chuckled.

 **"Foolish enforcer of false justice, did you truly believe our dark king would gift us with weak and fragile forms?"** Number 23 shook his head in mock disappointment. **"** **I laugh at your petty attempts to stand against his messengers of evil."** The now frightened officer reached for his radio. "T-this is officer Brian, I need backup down here near 'Tuskon's Book Trade'. I've got two of those robots that have been reported right in front of me threatening to enslave me."

 **"What!? Who said anything about enslaving!? Stop telling them lies!"** Number 17 shouted.

"One's going hysterical! Send help now!"

 **"I'm not going hysterical, you're just being difficult!"**

 **"Indeed, we only wish for your total surrender and cooperation for our Evil Overlord."** Number 23 calmly explained.

 **"And you're not helping the situation!"** Number 17 pointed accusingly at number 23.

 **"Not helping?"** Number 23 asked in confusion. Before number 17 could answer, he jumped unto a car and posed in front of number 17 in his most 'evil pose' before speaking. **"Since I've arrived here I've done nothing but try to help invoke our creators will upon his soon-to-be future subjects and defend his honor from these so-called 'law enforcers' and anyone else that dare challenge his supreme might! What have you done since arriving? Why, asking for directions of course. Seems to me like YOU'RE the one who is not helping OUR great evil leader in this invasion."**

Number 17 gazed up at him, then sighed after almost a solid minute had passed. **"Ok...allow me to explain this to you because you've clearly haven't listened to what the whole plan was again."**

 **"First,"** He said raising his index finger. **"We are NOT here to conquer anything. Our job was to take the entire First Platoon and go through the same portal the Boss went through, but on a much bigger scale so we could fit all of us in with less chances of us all getting split-up so we can find the Boss and bring him back home."**

 **"second, You and I BOTH know that the Boss is as evil as a cat trying to knock something off the countertops, cute at best, annoying at worst and somethings gonna get broken."** He explained in an emotionless dead tone.

 **"And third, in NO WAY did any of us agree to spread the 'evil' word' about our Boss. Hell, for all we know this city could be on the entire other side of the globe! If word got out that the Boss was no longer there to watch over** **Capricetopia-"**

 **"Uh, I believe it's now called 'The Dark Empire Of Philip', thank you."** Number 23 corrected.

 **"I refuse to call it that, also don't interrupt me!"** Number 17 scolded. **"** **Now, if word got out he was gone, then all of the enemies he's ever made over the years would take this opportunity to destroy Capricetopia! All his loyal and loving subjects? Enslaved once more. The hero's he's, as he claims, 'terrified so much that they refuse to stop him?' First to be made public examples. It would be the destruction of everything we've worked so hard to accomplish, everything HE'S worked so hard to achieve! We can't throw that away by doing what you're doing."**

Number 23 stood there, still on top of the car he had recently jumped on. number 17 could tell he was clearly in deep thought about what he had said to him, as if he was contemplating the facts he was told about. Could he? Did he actually managed to talk some common sense into him? For so long number 23 had thought of their master as a real villain and had acted accordingly to the role that was given to him without no complaint or second thought. Now, here he stood, finally showing small signs of self-doubt in his actions and for once might actually start to question the sanity of their leader.

This went on for another minute or two of number 23 just standing their, thinking about what number 17 had just told him. Then, his head sprung up slightly, almost as if he had a 'eureka' moment. After a bit number 23 upper torso started to shake.

 _'Oh god, is he going to cry? I didn't want him to cry, I just wanted him to recognize the boss for what he was, not crush all hope in him!'_ Number 17 thought in a panic. _'Crap, what do I do? I-I could tell him that I was joking? Yeah! That could work. I'll just play it off as some big joke or something. Now how would I play it off-'_

 **"Hehe."** Number 23 chuckled.

...

 _'What?'_

 **"Hehehe."** He chuckled again, his chest now shaking in clear signs of amusement rather then depression.

 _'He's...laughing?'_

 **"Hehehe...Hahahaha...HAHAHAHAH!"** He laughed more and more louder as time went on, grabbing his sides as his laughter started to rock his whole body. Soon, it started to become contagious as number 17 started to slowly join in on the laughing as well.

 **"HAHAHAHAHA,"** Number 23 continued to laugh with number 17 joining in beside him.

 _'Well, looks like he's taking the news pretty well-'_

Number 23 stopped to take a huge gulp of air before...

 **"MHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** He started to laugh out like an evil deranged man once more. Eventually the evil laughter was getting on number 17's nerves as number 23 didn't seem like he was going to stop anytime soon.

 **"Ugh, I thought you understood by now."** He asked him. His laughter slowly started to die down to nothing more than mere chuckles as he once more shook his head in mock shame.

 **"Oh Number 17, you almost had me there for a moment. Making me think that the Boss was too incompetent to be a villain, or that this is just a simple 'search and retrieve' mission."**

 **"Oh for God's sake, I'm not lying about the Boss- wait? Just a simple search and retrieve-? What are you getting at?"** Number 17 questioned.

 **"Is it not obvious? Look around you my fellow follower of our dark lord, do you not see what our master is trying to do?"** Number 23 questioned.

 **"Besides get himself killed?"**

 **"This is clearly a test!"** Number 23 told him, completely ignoring his comment about their totally evil boss.

Number 17 groaned as he dragged a hand over his face plating. **"And how is this a test?"**

 **"Do you not see it?"** He asked. **"Our lord of villainy has wished to challenge our skills and loyalty to him by allowing us to _believe_ that he has been 'accidently' sucked into a portal. So that we, as his creations made in his image-!"**

 **"He stole our design from a game in the 'Warhammer 40k' universe! His image my shiny metal ass!"** Number 17 interrupted to point out.

 **"-May plan for his supposed rescue. When in reality, he wishes to claim this city as his own for his dark Empire! Oh praise our evil lord and his ingenious ways!"** He through his arms into the air, basking in the light as he began to laugh maniacally once more.

 _'Ok I take it back, I hate 23 so much right now.'_ He thought bitterly. Why on earth were there Necronbots like number 23 anyway? Wouldn't it have been so much easier if there boss had just made them like any other robot?

 _'No, it wouldn't have.'_ He thought to himself. Despite their boss getting on his nerves and constantly thinking of new and impossible ideas, like how they should turn an entire desert into a water park just because he felt like it, never in his life did he regret working for the man. Oh sure, the guy was a total whack job and claimed to be working towards world domination, but at the end of the day he still cared for his workers. That included the Necronbots as well.

He smiled a bit on the inside - since his face had no muscles to allow him to smile in the first place - at thinking of their insane leader. He loved the man, hell the guy was their actual creator and father figure when they were all first made. He may not know what it's like just to be a normal person, but since the first day he was 'activated' he felt like he wasn't _just_ a machine.

He felt like he was truly _alive_.

Sure, every Necronbot has free will and at any given time can just up and leave without their boss to pursue their own things in life. They could even kill him if they really wanted to, but just knowing that the man _gave_ you the choice to leave or stay speaks of the amount of trust he was willing to put into his creations. Creations he had no idea what they would do and yet did it anyway because, well...he's him.

That alone also put things into perspective. Every Necronbot knew that the boss wasn't all up their and like kids worrying about their parents health had stayed to watch over him. A few Necronbots here and there went into the world to try and focus on their life's and career choices. No one thought any less of them, not even the boss himself. In fact he was proud! As long as they still visited he was fine with them leaving him, which only encouraged the rest of them to stay with him more. After all, running an Empire, evil or not, needed a lot of helping hands around to accomplish and even the boss admits he couldn't do it alone. Well, he could, but he's said that the help makes it a lot easier.

The sound of police sirens snapped Number 17 out of his nostalgia as more officers had finally arrived to the first officers request. A total of over a dozen officers surrounded them on all sides.

 **"So you wish to test your might against us eh? Very well!"** Number 23 jumped down from the car and stood back to back with Number 17. The officers all pulled out a variety of weapons, from pistols to rifles, all pointing at the two.

Looks like talking is no longer an option as Number 17 raised his fist in preparation for the upcoming fight. **"So, you ready to assault some more law enforcers for old times sake?"** He asked.

 **"As long as we render them only unconscious and with as minor severe damage as possible. Like how our Evil Emperor had taught us!"** He answered back.

 **"Hehe, yeah. Like how our 'Evil' Emperor taught us."** Number 17 said.

 **"Have faith in our dark lord! After all, soon enough he will rise to power, composed as ever and standing tall with pride as he tears down anything that stands in his way, with his bear hands if he must!"** Number 23 declared as, with a final war cry, charged into the wide-eyed officers.

* * *

 **Back at Beacon**

"Freedom!" I shouted as number 4 and 7 pried the elevator doors open with their bare hands while I started to grovel and kiss the ground in the most shameful way a man in my position would.

"Oh sweet, sweet freedom. I promise to never treat you bad ever again. Can you ever forgive me?" My Necronbots looked less than pleased with my attempts at appeasing lady freedom.

 **"Sir, we were only trapped in the elevator for 3 minutes."** Number 7 explained to me.

"Oh," I responded with. "Well I guess it couldn't be helped that her elevator isn't up to snuff." I shrugged.

 **"Isn't up to snu- You're the one who broke it!"** He falsely accused at his poor innocent leader.

"Like I said, can't be helped." I shrugged.

 **"Yeah. I guess she didn't invest in 'Evil Idiot Insurance' properly huh?"** Number 4 deadpanned.

"Exactly!" I agreed.

 **"I was joking-"**

"Not now 4!" I shushed him with a finger firmly pressed at where his mouth would be. "We have more pressing matters to attend to than this villain's poor choices in investing her finances properly."

 **"Whatever."** He rolled his eyes.

After wondering around in that sex dungeon place for another 7 minutes, we eventually found the elevator that led out, then had to wait another 10 minutes due to - ahem - unforeseen dilemmas involving many buttons and someone (probably one of my Necronbots as I would NEVER do something so childish) pressing every single one of them...multiple times...resulting in the elevator getting stuck.

Not to worry though, for I handled the situation with all the skills a leader - such as myself - naturally has; With a cool head and nerves of steel as I ripped the paneling that held all the buttons on it out of the wall and began to rewire them with magnificent results!

* * *

 **3 Minutes Ago**

"OH GOD, WERE GONNA STARVE TO DEATH!" Philip said as he scratched at the doors like a wild animal.

 **"Technically, we don't need to eat, so only you're gonna starve."** Number 4 corrected.

 **"4 shut up, you're not helping!."** Number 7 shouted as he looked over the smashed button panel that now had all the torn and chewed up wiring in it from their boss's attempt at 'fixing' it.

"I DON'T WANNA DIE LIKE THIS!" Philip's scratching increased in ferocity.

 **"You're not gonna die you idiot."** Number 4 told him.

"I CAN ALREADY FEEL THE AIR GROWING THINNER!"

 **"That's because your hyperventilating, calm down!"** Number 4 reached over to try and pick him up back on his feet by his lab coat collar.

"MUTINY!" Philip accused number 4 as in his panic mindset, only saw large metallic hands reaching for his neck region. Number 4 yelped in surprise as his boss, with a speed that would make a certain red hooded huntress green with envy, went from rocking back and forth in a fetal position, to clinging on his back. Philips arms looped under his armpits and locked his hands behind the back of number 4's head.

 **"Gah! 7, get him off me!"** Number 4 begged as he stumbled around trying to remove his boss's surprisingly strong grip from his body without ripping his arms off by mistake. Number 7 was about to intervene, only to stop as he remembered what Number 4 had said to him a while back down in that sex dungeon when they first found their boss. An evil thought crossed his mind as he smiled internally.

 **"Gee, you know, I'd love to help you in your 'treacherous' ways, but I'm sadly just SO busy with trying to be a good and loyal Necronbot and SAVE our glorious leader from dying of possible asphyxiation in this elevator to help you, sorry."** Number 7 mockingly explained to the other desperately struggling Necronbot.

 **"Why you little shi-OW!"** Number 4 tried to say as Philip started to bash him upside the head with one of the wall railings he ripped off.

"Good work Number 7, I knew I could count on you." Philip praised with a smile directed at said Necronbot before continuing his assault.

 _'I know I'm going to regret this later on, but that asshole had it coming.'_ With that final thought, Number 7 turned his attention back to the panel. His metaphorical smile only growing wider as the sounds of metal hitting douchebag was the only thing that could be heard.

* * *

 **Back to The Present**

I came to a stop in front of 3 separate branching hallways, each going off into their own separate directions.

"So, a split in the path eh?" I questioned. "It's almost like some plot set up by a poor excuse for a writer trying to continue a story that he sadly has no idea what to do to move said story forward and should really be focusing on other important things in his life, like studying for college...or getting a life in general."

...

...

...

 **"...What?"** Number 7 asked.

"Yeah, I have no idea what's coming out of my mouth right now. That came out of nowhere really." I explained.

 **"Um, ok?"** Number 7 said.

 **"Does anyone else feel that?"** Number 4 asked, wrapping his arms around himself to stop the shiver that seemed to crawl up his spine.

"What? Like we just pissed off some cosmic being that has complete and utter control over our measly excuses of life and is basically some form of lovecraftian god to us?" I answered.

...

...

...

 **"...Ok you need to seriously stop doing that."** Number 4 said slowly starting to get creeped out by his creator.

"Huh, it happened again, weird." I muttered. "Eh, whatever, god or no god our next course of action is quite clear to us. Number 4, you take the left, number 7, you take the right, I got the middle path. Let's split up and find where their keeping my gear. If you find it, meet me back here in an hour or two, got it?"

 **"Sir, yes sir!"** Both Necronbots saluted.

"Let's move!" With our paths set, we each went to our respected assigned hallway in search for my knickknacks and doohickeys.

* * *

 **In Ozpin's Office**

Glynda rubbed her eyes tiredly as she felt a headache slowly coming on. The screen in front of her and Ozpin had continued to broadcast the reporter Lisa Lavender for the last hour. Said reporter was currently sitting comfortably on the hood of an abandoned car, her face displaying nothing but pure professionalism while she continued in her, _interview_ , with her metallic guest.

 ** _"-And on that day, when the world was finally stripped of all it's evil and the people were lost without proper guidance. Our dark master rose out of his bed with a mighty howl, expelling all exhaustion from his form and recited the following words, "Told you I could do it in my sleep!" It was with those words that marked his rightful place as the one true evil of_** _ **Capricetopia! Once in power he-"**_

And they thought Port went on and on with telling stories.

What this machine was saying couldn't be true. I mean, the claims that it mentioned about it's 'evil master' are just to absurd to be considered facts. From what she managed to puzzle together so far is that these things are supposedly from another world. A bit hard to swallow as truth but at least there's evidence that can be pointed to this claim.

But God Emperor's? Nazi Feminists? Sentient cats revolting against mankind? Reality warping triangles? None of that even sounded remotely plausible.

All of these supposed forces of evil, all these beings of raw power and destruction, all stopped by...by...

No, no none of it is real. None of these claims other than being from another world are real. This robot, a Necronbot it claims to be, is clearly trying to play them for fools. Even the reporter seems to have realized this if her bored and skeptical face were anything to go by. That doesn't change the fact that Vale is now being invaded by beings of another world, possibly an entire plane of existence all together.

And all on the same day when that man first arrived, via the same method that these machines used?

Is there anything that _doesn't_ point to him being responsible for this?

"Sir, I think we've watched enough of the news to know whos responsible for this." She told the headmaster.

"Indeed," The man sighed as he closed the hologram, removing his glasses and rubbing the exhaustion out of his tired eyes. "I think that was more than enough evidence pointing to Mr. Morris to hold him accountable for all of this."

"This mans clearly more dangerous than we could have ever thought previously." The tone in Ozpin's voice held true to how serious this situation has turned into.

"What do you suggest?" She asked him.

Ozpin took a long sip out of his mug, his eyes closed to savor the divine flavor that was caffeine.

"From what you've told me it seems Mr. Morris wishes to be uncooperative. As much as I hate to say this, the situation he has presented us can't be ignored." Ozpin solemnly explained. "I'm going to call the Vale Council while also try to get into contact with Ironwood in hopes of military support. I need you to relocate Mr. Morris's weapons and gear and lock them up in a safe location until we can get some specialists to take a look at them. I rather not take any unnecessary risks."

"Yes sir." She curtly nodded, making her way over to the elevator. She pressed the button to call for the elevator, only for nothing to happen after about a minute. Slightly confused, she calls for the elevator again, with still the same results.

She could already feel her head beginning to throb. If evil death robots from another world wasn't bad enough, now the elevators decided to break down on them as well!? Glynda decided to just take the stairs, heading to her office once she reached her designated floor.

While on her way, Glynda started to take deep breaths to help her calm down. She couldn't afford to let her annoyance over this matter dictate her next course of actions. The city of Vale is being attacked by an army of robots, all claiming to be working for some evil master. Who, said master just so happens to be locked up under Beacon as they speak. The same man who had accused her of being a sexual offender and is convinced that she takes part of BDSM activates!

Another sigh escaped her lips. This was just to much, even for a huntress as well known as her. No where in all her life as a huntress could've prepared her for this, Hell, no where in _ANY_ profession would've prepared them for this, this...

What were you even suppose to call something like this, just another situation for the average hunter and local forces to handle with?

She didn't even know where to start. For one, they would have to deal with the current threat of the Necronbots, either by deactivating or more likely destroying them. That could prove to be a problem since they had no idea how dangerous or durable these machines could be, not to mention their strange programing. The way that thing behaved, from it's simple movements to how it reacted towards certain questions from the reporter displayed actions that most Atlas androids couldn't even replicate. It behaved almost as if an average person would, which only helped to prove her point in the dangers these things presented.

The next step would be the rift itself. The first thing to do would be containment, to insure that nothing could get in or out. Once that was done they would need to hire many professionals to study it and find a way to close it back up. Easier said then done, as she's got a pretty good idea that not even Atlas's top scientist knew where to begin.

That won't be to much of a problem, since Glynda's pretty sure that a certain scientist of their own knew how that rift can be closed. Once General Ironwood and his army get here, she will see to it personally that Mr. Morris is properly apprehended and arrested for questioning.

That's not to say she would enjoy in the man being tortured, as so far as she knew the man has done no real harm to anyone.

Property damage, yes, disturbing the peace, absolutely, but nothing worth warranting his death or unnecessary torture.

Yet with the sky split open and the androids invading their options for peaceful questioning has come up short. Action needs to be taken in order to ensure the safety of the citizens of Vale, cooperation or none they will get answers out of him.

With her resolve secured, Glynda turned the final corner heading toward her office, only to raise her brow at her door being left slightly ajar.

 _'Strange, I remembered closing it before heading out.'_ She thought curiously as she walked closer. Her eyes narrowed as she could pick up the sounds of footsteps and someone going through her drawers. Every room for the staff at Beacon functioned not only as their office and places of work, but as their living quarters as well. Everything from a single kitchen, bedroom and bathroom to the clothing and toiletries that you'd find in the drawers and bathroom counters.

To simplify, it was basically an apartment for the staff as well as their office.

And now someone was in hers. Uninvited. Going through her personal belongings.

Without any further thought Glynda's hand had already wrapped around her doorknob as she flung the door open, her eyes widened in shock as they locked with Philips. She stood in the doorway to her office as Philip's body locked up like that of a deer getting caught in headlights when he saw who it was that flung the door open. Once again, in that same day, Glynda was surprised by this madman, only this time she was stunned into complete silence.

 _'How the- who- when did he get-?'_ Glynda just couldn't believe what she was seeing. He escaped?! He actually managed to somehow worm his way out of his binds, open the locked cell door, and now is going through her things in her office, in her home!? Taking a quick look over, she noticed that he now had all his equipment back - minus shoes, and decided to keep going through her stuff. Cabinets were opened in her kitchen, he fridge door left open as a single sandwich, half eaten, sat at the counter. The bookshelf, which contained many of her personal favorite literatures were now stacked in the corner, as if a child was using them for a makeshift fort. Looking behind him she could see a small puddle of water, gradually growing bigger coming out from under the bathroom door.

Her office, her _home_ , was left a mess.

Her eyes soon rested on Philip's form once she was done expecting the damage of her home, or more accurately his chest.

Her breathing began to pick up pace. Slowly at first, but with each intake her breathing grew heavier and quicker.

 _'Stay calm.'_ She told herself.

Her left eye started to twitch as her grip on her riding crop tightened.

 _'Don't kill him, nothing good will come from it.'_ She tried to reason with herself.

She could feel her blood begin to boil as if fire - no, as if molten magma itself ran through her veins.

 _'We need him to come quietly and peacefully back to his holding cell until we can get the generals aid.'_ She tried to beg to herself.

Her entire body was shaking at this point, her anger threatening to cloud her judgment and make her do something she might regret. Philip, clueless of the growing personification of his demise that was standing the doorway, blocking his means of escape, followed her eyes to where they were staring at. Seeing where she was looking at Philip gasped in what Glynda could only guess was mock surprise as he wrapped his arms around his chest to hide the purple bra that was strapped their.

It's primary purpose now being used to store and carry multiple sandwiches.

"Hey! Quit staring pervert! And before you ask no, these are MY sandwiches!" He yelled at her defensively.

 _'Fuck it.'_ Glynda thought as she flung him out the window.

* * *

 **IT'S FINALLY DONE! My god was I having a bad case of writers block. Anyway that's chapter 5 so far, let me know what you thought of it and/or feel free to make a comment, I will try to answer any reviews I can. If you've got a question that's been bothering you feel free to ask, I'll see if I can answer it without any spoilers.**

 **Remember, this is my first story ever, so I NEED your approval-Ugh, I mean your support and comments, yeah, that.**

 **ALSO! COLLEGE! It's work demanding and I'm going to need to take a few summer classes, so once that comes around I won't be able to work on any of the story. So forewarning and I'm so sorry, but don't worry, this story WILL continue!**

 **Like I said before each story will be somewhere around 4,000 to 7,000 depending on what needs to be written.**

 **Next chapter, gonna see if I can get it out by the end of this month, or at least the earliest of next but IDK.**

 **~Maddogcode69~**


	6. Ch 6: You Fought Who? Part I

**Chapter 6 holy fudge! After reading some comments that were left literally an hour after I posted Chapter 5 because I'm desperate for attention. A certain commenter had given me a beautiful idea, which I shall now steal as my own idea!**

 **...ok I'll mention his name in the story, but nothing more!**

 **As always I do NOT own RWBY, Warhammer 40k, or anything else that isn't my OC.**

 **~enjoy~**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: You Fought Who!?(part I)**

* * *

 _'Well shit.'_ Was my current thought process. One minute I was telling off that perverted Ms. Goodwitch, the next minute the laws of gravity decided 'fuck this guy' and flung me out the window.

The _4th floor window_!

Once me and my Necronbots split up I took the middle path and eventually came across a room leading to an office, Ms. Goodwitch's office to be precise. Not having any idea if my stuff was in there or not, or if she booby-trapped the front door since, you know, she's clearly evil and ALL evil villains lay down booby-traps, I twisted the doorknob to, surprise, surprise, an unlocked door opening as I strolled on in.

Breaking and entering kids, don't try it at home. Unless you're evil, like me. In which case then I'll have to hunt you down as their can only be ONE true evil villain of the world!

So yeah, broke into her office which to my shock also doubled as her apartment. There was a kitchen, bedroom that branched off to a bathroom and a nice little living room to boot. Apartment or not this place was nice and I mean REALLY nice. Some of this furniture looked like more than what a middle class man could afford. I could go into detail about how expensive this stuff looked like, but I don't have all day, and really who would want to hear about the details of a single room that I would most likely never see again?

 _Lizards_ , that's who. Dirty back-stabbing lizards.

After looking around at the really nice living space she had I set about looking for my things. Luckily it didn't take long as after about just a few minutes of searching I found them just laying on top of her work desk.

No joke. All my stuff. My entire arsenal of unpredictable weaponry of untold destructive power, just laying out in the open.

...

...

See! Now THIS was a villain who knew what she was doing. If I had any doubts before, this right here just shattered them.

Proud with my search and retrieve mission, I snapped my handmade utility belt back around my waist, fashioned my goggles snuggly back on my head and pocketed my **'MULTIPURPOSE** **RAY-GUN OF EVIL'** back in my Howie lab coat. Strangely enough I couldn't find my boots.

 _'Maybe she put them somewhere else?'_ I thought. With my gear back I could finally use the other devices I had in my trusty utility belt and contact the others to let them know mission complete and to meet me back at the rendezvous...

...Or I could look around a bit more and see if Ms. Goodwitch had any evil plans laying around, and to find my boots. Totally not because I wanted to go through her private possessions because I'm a nosy fuck or anything. Yep, only good hearted villainous intentions here, nothing bad about that right?

Settling on my justifiable decision I began to investigate. First and foremost was the kitchen, to make myself a few sandwiches for the road. I have no idea where I am, or how long the trip back might take me, gonna need a snack if that's the case. I searched for all the things that one would need to go into a sandwich. Mayo, mustard, ketchup, onions, turkey meat, ham, Brussel sprouts, macaroni and cheese, tangerines, chocolate syrup, fish fingers with custard, motor oil, you know, the essentials.

By the time I finished with my sandwiches I had about over 2 dozen. This soon led to the conclusion that my pockets would'nt be enough to carry them all, so I set out looking for a bag. I walked into the bedroom part of her office/ house, since the living room didn't seem to have anything of use.

I went over to one of her dressers and was about to take a peek inside before I remembered something my old man had taught me.

Now what was it again?

 _'If you ever get caught by the cops just deny everything they accuse you of, those corrupt bastards. I wasn't speeding, everybody else was just going to damn slow!'_

That's right! Never go through a ladies dresser without permission!

Since I couldn't go through her dresser, I decided to just look for something else to look through. I walked over to a pile of clothes laying on the ground about a foot or two away from the bathroom.

 _'Let's see, shirt, skirt, lacy purple panties...'_ My eyes widened at the final article of fabric.

No way. I couldn't believe it, she had one of these!?

I quickly reached down and lifted up the thing that had caught my attention.

 _'A Multi-Use Bra!'_ I thought in excitement. These things were all the rage about a year ago in Capricetopia. Manufactured by the company 'Engineer-2172 inc', these things were not only stylish but also used for quick retrieval and storage purposes for all your villainous needs.

Notice how I said villainous, as the company was used to help supply all the villains in the world with whatever they needed.

Loved the company, sad I had to make it go bankrupt. I stick by my code people!

Ms. Goodwitch is proven evil: Philip is right - 3. All others - 0.

I strapped on my new Multi-Use Bra and went back to the kitchen, stuffing the Bra with over 2 dozen sandwiches. A few couldn't fit, so I ate those.

Finally satisfied with my newest food storage compartment, I continued my search for any evil plans. I made my way over to her bookshelf, in case one of those books had any secret switches that could lead to a secret room with evil plans in it. After about 5 minutes of just searching and pulling out books I grew bored and decided to use all the books I pulled out and tossed mindlessly on the ground and turned them into a cool book fort!

Soon my stomach started to ache, probably from something I ate recently. So I set down my Storage Bra on the kitchen counter and went to the bathroom to drop a big one.

That poor bathroom. It will **NEVER** recover from what I did to it.

Once I was finished I was in the process of strapping my Multi-Use Bra back on when I heard the door swing open. I quickly turned around to face the intruder, my eyes widening in shock as they locked onto the very woman who's living space I was in.

Ms. Goodwitch herself.

Said woman looked at me in stunned silence, probably because she's hiding something in here and doesn't want me to find out; Also because I'm technically robing her place now, but again, evil. Her gaze soon left mine as she started to look around her ransacked apartment office thing before her sights settled on me once more.

Or more accurately, my chest.

Her pupils shrunken a bit, almost as if they were staring right through me. She seemed almost crazed a bit, her gaze looking a bit...hungry? This only creeped me out even more as her breathing gradually picked up in speed and volume. Her grip on her riding crop growing tighter as her face started to grow a bit red.

Oh god...

Was she...

Checking me out!?

Now, I'm sure as hell not a man to complain when someone, whether they be a woman, man, machine or sentient toilet plunger thinks of me attractive enough to ogle as eye candy, but knowing what this woman is, I found it more creepy than anything else.

Deciding that I was not just some piece of meat that she could just feel free to do as she pleases with, I decided to vocalize my thoughts and give this weirdo instead a piece of my mind.

"Hey! Quit staring pervert! And before you ask no, these are MY sandwiches!" I told her in a firm and authoritative manner.

Bad move apparently, if the instant frown on her face gave anything away. Looks like she likes to give orders, not take them. Before I could do anything else I immediately felt some sort of invisible force take hold of me and toss me out the window.

Now this usually wouldn't be a problem for me...if I had my _FUCKING ROCKET BOOTS_!

And that leads us to our regularly scheduled program.

"AAAHHHHHH!" I shouted as I was falling. Luckily there was some nice comfortable _sharp_ rose bushes to break my fall as their spikey stems dug into my limbs and back upon impact.

"...Ow..." I whimpered out in pain. If there was anything good about this situation, then it's the fact that my sandwiches were A-OK. Seriously, you've got to love Multi-Use Bras, even after a 4 story drop nothing falls out.

Relieved that at the very least my sandwiches were alright, I carefully lifted my hand and reached for one of my utility belts compartments; More accurately, the one responsible for contacting my Necronbots. I pulled out my patent **'HANDHELD NECRONBOT RADIO OF DOOM'** , a ridiculously cartoonish-sized walkie talkie that also worked as a radar and flipped it on.

Once the little device came to life with a satisfying 'PING', I stared at the display the radar was showing me in slight confusion.

This couldn't be right, could it? According to my radar, it says the entire First Platoon - minus the two in the school - were all located about a few miles from here, possibly an hour or two of a walk away.

This shocked me a bit, as I wasn't informed by two certain bots about this little bit of info. In too much pain and too bored to really care right now, I just decided to send a distress signal and let the other two know about my situation.

 _"This is Mad Scientist. Repeat, this is Mad Scientist do you copy, over?"_

 ** _"Shit! Boss!? Don't fucking scare me like that!"_** One of my bots said WITHOUT using the code name I gave to all my bots.

 _ **"OH, uh, Mad Scientist, this is pup 7, do you copy, over?"**_ Number 7 asked the way he SHOULD HAVE ASKED!

 _"Pup 7, this is Mad Scientist, I read you loud and clear. Pup 4 seems to be unresponsive at the moment, over."_ I told him.

 **"What!?"** Some _interference_ with our walkie talkies screeched out.

 ** _"Agreed Mad Scientist, Pup 4 is clearly unable to make contact at this moment, over."_**

 ** _"Oh fuck you both, I know you can hear me! I'm not doing these stupid code names, their pointless."_** The interference whined like the baby it was.

 ** _"It seems we have some unexplained interference Mad Scientist, over."_**

 _"Agreed Pup 7, if only we could make out what it was saying, over."_

 ** _"Wha- I can't even...UGH!...*Sigh*...Pup 4 responding, over."_** Number 4 finally answered back.

 _"Ah, Pup 4, so good you could finally get into contact with us, over."_

 ** _"I agree with Mad Scientist Pup 4. It's good to hear from you at last, over."_**

 ** _"You both can eat the biggest of dicks...over."_**

 _"Excellent news! I have found and retrieved my gear. Unfortunately I have now gained the attention and possible lustful wrath of our enemy, over."_

Mumbled cursing could be heard coming from the other end of my walkie talkie in a fast and violent manner. _**"What the hell happened?!...over"**_ Number 4 demanded.

 _ **"Are you hurt sir? Over."**_ Number 7 asked in concern.

 _"Just my pride...and my everything else," I answered. "silver lining? I can now confirm that she has telekinesis, over."_

 ** _"Fuuuuuuck,"_** Number 4 groaned out in annoyance. **_"Why does it have to be telekinesis? Why can't it be something that isn't such a bullshit power? Like being able to magically spawn kittens or something? That would be easy and less deadly than having the power to rip shit in two with your MIND!"_**

 _"I agree. Also, according to my radar, a few somebodies have forgotten to inform their boss that the entire first platoon had come with them. When were you two going to tell me this? Over."_

I laid there in the rose bush for a few seconds as both of my bots grew quiet on their ends.

...

...

 _ **"...Surprise?...Over?"**_ Number 7 said.

 ** _"Ugh, does it really matter? So we forgot, big deal. We were kind of dealing with more important things at that moment. Over"_** Number 4 told me.

We were?...Oh right, we were!

 _"You're right!"_ I told him, climbing out of the rose bush as I did. With my gear back I could now safely remove that poor - possibly sexually assaulted - young woman and her life support pod from Ms. Goodwithes sadistic clutches, and get her the proper medical attention she needs.

And by proper medical attention, I mean me of course!

 ** _"Shocker."_**

 _"With my gear back we can now head on over to the rendezvous. I'll meet you both there in under 5 minutes or less. Move out! Over."_ And with that I pocketed my walkie talkie/radar back into my utility belt and beelined it for the elevator.

A young woman's life was on the line after all, I couldn't waste any precious time!

* * *

 **Elevator: 45 Minutes Later**

 **"Where the fuck have you been!? We've been waiting here for like, half an hour!"** Number 4 yelled as I came around the corner.

"Sorry, I got bored while trying to find my way out of this maze of a school, so I went exploring for a bit. Did you guys know they have free coffee here? With a complementary thermos to go with it? It's was just sitting there in some empty classroom on one of the desks." I said while showing them my new thermos.

Number 4 smacked his hand on his faceplate and dragged it downward. **"And the first thing you did when you saw it was take it for your own!?"**

"Well duh," I rolled my eyes. "What did you think I'd do? Walk away from FREE coffee?" Seriously, it was free coffee! FREE! Who would turn down anything free? That's like, the BEST kind of deal you could get out of anything in the history of EVER!

 **"Don't you think that could've been someone else's?"** Number 7 pointed out.

"..."

 **"Oh my God boss, really!?"** Number 4 shouted at me in obvious annoyance at my simple mistake that anyone could've made.

"...Woops." I stated simply while grabbing a sandwich from my Multi-Use Bra and began to eat said sandwich.

Which apparently was enough to draw their attention from me and instead to my newest purple laced traveling cargo carrier, comfortably strapped to my chest as we speak and still stuffed with sandwiches. Delicious, possibly nonpoisonous, mayo and other edible fluid dripping sandwiches.

I may not have programmed them with actual functioning jaws, but if I did, I'm sure that they would have hit the floor by now.

 **"...What...the actual fuck...are you wearing?"** Number 4 deadpanned.

"A Multi-Use Bra." I said.

He seemed speechless at this point. Something which Number 7 picked up on and acted accordingly. **"Um, sir. I think he means 'why' are you wearing it?"**

"Oh. Because I needed something to carry my sandwiches." I simply explained. Obviously, can't they not see the sandwiches? What else were these things used for if not to carry any necessary equipment and/or rations? My poor Necronbots, so young, and still so clueless to the world around them.

 **"And let me guess. You found this free Bra like you did with the coffee as well?"** He asked in a sarcastic manner, preforming air quotes on the words 'found' and 'free'.

"Oh no, I stole it." I answered.

That caught him by surprise.

 **"What!? You actually raided a woman's dresser and stole her undergarments!?"** He accused in complete shock at the idea that me, of all people, would go through a woman's belongings. Which I don't mind you!

"WHAT!? NO! I got these off of Ms. Goodwitches floor," I quickly corrected him. "Not once did I go through any of her dressers or closet. I may be evil, but dammit I have standards thank you!" I crossed my arms and raised my nose from him with a 'hmph'.

 **"That doesn't justify, nor change the fact that you still STOLE her bra for-"** He stopped mid sentence as from what I believe (hard to tell since they have no facial functions) a thought had just occurred to him. **"Did you say you stole that from Ms. Goodwitch?"** He calmly asked.

"Yep," I then began to pose to show off my newest addition to my wardrobe. "And boy do I pull them off or what?" I asked.

 **"The same Ms. Goodwitch that not only have you claimed is a sadistic sexual predator, but also has telekinesis?"** He asked again, the tone in his voice not changing in the slightest.

"Yeah-huh." I said.

He raised one of his crossed arms and began to roll it around in a mocking manner, as if thinking of his next choice of words carefully. **"And in any of the time we've spent in this place, did it ever occur to you _maybe_ that she would be, oh I don't know," ** Number 4 stopped and dropped both of his arms to his side as he stared straight into my eyes. **"On an absolute warpath out for blood from the idea that some guy just broke into her bedroom and robbed her bra? AFTER said man escaped her sex dungeon and that he might need to be 'punished' for his disobedience?"**

...

...

I opened my mouth to respond-

 **"If you say 'woops', I _will_ leave you here."**

-Only to close it back shut.

 **"Um, guys? Aren't we forgetting something here?"** Number 7 asked.

"You're right!" I reached into my utility belt and pulled out my wiring kit and screwdriver. "Lets get to it."

* * *

 **City of Vale**

 _The city of Vale~!_

 ** _*Crash*_**

 ** _*Boom*_**

 _ ***Cat Screeching***_

 _Is under attack by an army of Necronbots~!_

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES FROM THE DEATH MECHS!" A random citizen screamed out in terror as many more ran from the metal monstrosities that were making their way into the commercial district. Each one towering at a height of 7 feet, easily standing well above the average height of 5'10" for most people. All five of their lumbering forms shook the very ground that they walked upon as the small group of what could only be described as metallic undead androids made their way through the shops and other places of human trades and goods.

 **"Well now, that is just plain rude. These here namby-pamby city-slickers are** **skedaddling out of here faster than a rattle snake from a hawk.** **"** Necronbot number 6 said as he straightened out his cowboy hat and holster belt.

 **"I know right? Like, dude, not cool,"** Necronbot number 38 commented lazily.

 **"They be actin like they ain't never heard no explosion before."** Which sounded almost impossible to the very much confused Necronbot. Living in Capricetopia, anyone who is anyone has at least experienced a total of 23 life threatening explosions throughout their entire life in the city.

It was just common, _natural_ even, to just be sitting down while having a nice cup of coffee on a lovely spring evening. Contemplating on what to do when you get home to your loving wife and your two beautiful well behaved kids, and just reminiscing as to how lucky you are to get such a perfect woman like her to agree to marry a guy like you.

Then boom! The café you were sitting at goes up in flames as you're launched from the concussive force and into oncoming traffic, causing untold amounts of damage as the 5 o'clock traffic now becomes the newest demolition derby.

You'll survive of course, with only minor cuts and bruises -albeit now with an extreme case of cafephobia- but such is the wonderful and free life in Capricetopia. Oh sure, one or two-hundred of them may flinch, but everyone by now is so use to them that they don't react as much.

So for Number 6 to see so many people running from just the sound? It's just didn't feel right, it felt almost _alien_!

 **"Speaken of explosions,"** Number 6 turned his attention from the fleeing weirdos to the Necronbot to his right. **"Remind me again why ya thought blowin' up those police cars was the right way ta go?"**

 **"It was to help us in long run comrade,"** Necronbot Number 30 answered in his traditional thick Russian accent. Other than the number on his chest to help distinguish him from his other Necronbot brothers, number 30 also carried a military grade harness strapped with multiple explosives and other detonation devices.

 **"Like, how though?"** Number 38 asked, scratching his head a bit in confusion. **"I mean, I get that were evil or something, but those police cars didn't even have, like, any police dudes in them ya know? So what's the point in like, even destroying them?"**

 **"I agree with the boy 30. That there did look like it served us little use in this here search party."**

 **"I have my reasons brothers,"** Number 30 turned his attention to the metallic cowboy **"With their vehicles destroyed, it will be much harder for them to follow. We must find our leader and return him safely back to the glory that which is Capricetopia!"** He all but cheered the name at the end, giving out a 'fist pump' into the air.

 **"Oh, don't try ta fool this here ol' horse. You just wanted a reason ta blow something up huh?"** Number 6 accused.

 **"...Da, I did,"** Number 30 reluctantly admitted. **"** **But I still stand by previous claim."**

 **"If you three are done with your conversation, I would like to keep moving."** Necronbot 2 stated in a calm and professional voice as he straightened out his tie and business suit.

 **"Apologies sir."** Number 6 said, tipping his hat in respect to one of the highest ranking Necronbots in their 'evil' masters army.

 **"Yeah head Necron dude. We didn't mean to, like, offend you or anything."** Number 38 scratched the back of his head in shame.

 **"Da."** 30 curtly nodded.

Number 2 nodded back in recognition at their apologies. After working with the many colorful personalities that was The First Platoon for so long, Number 2 knew when to just simply accept certain responses from certain Necronbots.

He turned his attention to the Necronbot that has been quiet this entire time. A backpack was safely strapped to his back with a few things that Number 2 felt that they needed for this retrieval mission. **"Number 3, anything to report of our bosses' location?"** He calmly asked.

Number 3 looked up from the device strapped to his wrist in regards to two's question. **"Huh? OH, yes! Recently I've managed to pinpoint a distress signal from our boss about north-east from our current location. It should take us about 2 and a half hours to reach him on foot; 20 minutes if we take one of the local 'Bullheads' as they're called."**

 **"Good. How are the jammers holding up?"**

 **"Still strong as ever sir. As long as the rift says open then any distress calls or other attempts at outside communication, whether it be radio, satellite, vehicles, or anything else other than foot are useless."**

 **"Excellent."** Everything was going smoothly so far.

Once their boss got sucked in through the rift, Necronbot 2 took immediate action in securing the weapon responsible and having Lady Justice escorted safely home by one of the many non-robot staff that worked at S.S.O.U.P; Reasuring her that Dr. Philip was fine and that he'll be brought safely back so they can continue her 'training'.

Since Number 2 is one of the oldest Necronbots -besides Number 1 himself- to have worked alongside Philip in his earlier days of world conquest. He was, by definition, the most skilled machine around to taking charge when the boss is...'indisposed of' at times. This being such occasions.

To him, Philip, and everyone else that works under said man, Number 2 is the second in command when Philip is not around.

Pun _heavily_ intended.

He helps Philip in anyway he can; Which most of those times now is keeping his bases and/or business ideas from, and he quotes, 'Losing lots of dough from the large amounts of lawsuits and safety violations the leeches called lawyers try to bust his ass for.'

Still, it was days like these he missed the most. The heists, the planing, the great feeling of pulling off a successful mission at the end of the day.

Now those days are more harder to come by it seemed. He could literally count the amount of planned heists he's done in the last _year_ just with his fingers. I mean don't get him wrong, he still loves working for the boss -and financial work isn't that hard when your brain is an _actual_ calculator that can crunch numbers faster than any human could hope for- but he just misses the thrill of it all.

Snapping himself back to reality after his little reminiscing of better days, Number 2 looked over the assembled group of Necronbots in front of him. Plans and ideas that were thought to be long buried away, never to be used again were once more forming within his psyche.

They needed to get their boss and get the hell out of there, but first.

 **"Number 3, hand over your wrist communicator to Number 38."**

 **"What!? What for?"** He asked in shock. The other Necronbots looked on in equal parts of surprise as well.

 **"Because I'm going to need your help with another important matter, while also keeping tabs on our bosses' current whereabouts at all times."**

He then turned his attention towards 38. **"And you,"** He pointed, getting 38 to flinch a bit. **"You are to keep an eye on said whereabouts. If anything of importance happens or if he's on the move then you _will_ report this to me immediately. You are NOT to touch anything else on Number 3's wrist communicator, understood?"**

 **"Y-yes, dude."**

 **"Good, Numbers 6, 30."**

 **"Da."**

 **"Yeah?"**

 **"You two are the only ones with any true experience besides me on how to handle a firearm. Number 6 will be taking point while** **30 will be behind him as support fire. We still don't know this places military capabilities, and I don't want to be caught with our pants down when that happens. Number 3, send a quick message to the others through your wrist communicator before handing it to 38. Tell them we found the boss and to meet up in the woods that sit between here and his current location."**

Number 3 raised his hand. **"Uh, question? Sir."**

 **"Yes?"** Number 2 patiently asked.

 **"What exactly _is_ this other matter you want me to take care of?"**

Number 2 didn't say anything as he raised his outstretched finger and pointed to a local shop that sold electronics.

Displayed out in the now broken windows with the few remaining TV's that were still on was Vale's very own Lisa Lavender-

-And her newest guest speaker.

 _"-you say your...dark master was it? You say that he was fighting his arch-nemesis. A 'five year old little girl' before she somehow tricked one of his 'henchmen' into using his own weapon against him?"_ The reporter asked with clear skepticism written on her face.

 _ **"I understand your doubt. I wouldn't believe a man as magnificent as our master could even be bested myself had I not been their to witness it."**_ He admitted; clearly misinterpreting the reporters skepticism of his story. _**"But heed my warning and do not be fooled. Lady Justice is a force of power that should NOT be trifled with. Why, she could be listening in on at this very moment."**_

Number 12's eyes shifted from side to side, as if expecting her to reveal herself and dismantle him like she did with so many others.

 _"Right...anyway, care to share with us and the viewers any of your masters 'evil plans' that he might have. You know, to help with convincing them."_

 ** _"I suppose I could spare a few details."_** Number 12 shrugged.

The other 4 Necronbots that Number 2 had showed the news too continued to stand their and watch as one of their own began to willingly discus about classified information to the open populace.

 **"Oh."** Was Number 3's only response to that.

* * *

 **Beacon Academy**

"Almost done here...aaaand...THERE!" I shouted in triumph, pocketing my tools back into their respected places upon my utility belt and marveled at my latest bit of tinkering.

Once I finished fixing the elevator -which was much easier to do with a screwdriver by the way, who would've thought am I right- me and my two helpers wasted no time in safely removing that poor innocent girl's life support system from the wall. However, while successful in getting the thing out of the wall that it was built into, we ran into another tinny little problem.

Well, _a_ problem.

well, _problems_.

Like, two at best maybe.

You see, as we were removing all the little tubes and wires that connected her pod to the wall. It became pretty clear that the device needed-

Get this-

Power.

Yep. The second we started to unplug it she started to struggle for air and all her vital signs on the side screen of the thing went out. We quickly moved into action, and with the grace of a panicked dog near a vacuum cleaner, managed to hook her back up before any serious damage could be done. Number 4 said we should just give up and get ourselves out of here before 'that bitch' decides to come back. I, however, was not gonna leave this girl behind and in the clutches of that wicked woman Glynda. So I told him to man up and deal with it as I tried to think of an alternative.

He told me I could go suck his exhaust fan, and just like that time I drove an eighteen wheeler into that Nazi feminist rally, an idea had struck me!

Interesting fact about my Necronbots. While I had originally designed them to run on alcohol as a main fuel source *cough*totallyanorignalideabyme*cough* I later scraped that idea for a much more reasonable and easy to access substance.

That substance, was love-

-And a small nuclear isotope that decays slowly over the span of 200 years before it needs to be replaced or otherwise it will go into critical meltdown and eventually explode with enough force to wipe out this entire school.

Don't worry to much about that though. I built them with enough safety measures to ensure that would never happen...

Probably...

I think, I'm not really sure now that I think about it.

Ah well, that seems like future me's problem.

Anyway, because of this my Necronbot's generate a lot of heat; Requiring them to need plenty of ways to cool down such as a coolant and an exhaust fan.

Case in point? I needed a mobile power source, and lucky for me I had two.

 **"I hate this so much."** Number 4 mumbled in annoyance as he and Number 7 readjusted their grips on the life support pod.

"Oh stop complaining." I said.

 **"Easy for you to say! Why don't YOU try to carry this damn thing on your back and see how you like it!"** He bitched.

"Because 1). I know for a fact that you two are more than strong enough to carry this thing no problem, and B). Fuck you."

 **"Well can you at least get off the damn thing!"**

"That's a no can do buddy. I must stay up here and keep an eye out in case Ms. Goodwitch tries to ambush us." I tried to reason while I took another sip from my new thermos full of coffee, reclining back and adjusting my shades.

 **"Bullshit!"** He complained in false accusation. Before I could think of a witty comeback however, my **'HANDHELD NECRONBOT RADIO OF DOOM'** gave off a 'PING', signaling an incoming message. I pulled out the radar/phone home device and took a quick look.

 _"To all Necronbots. Doctor Philip has been located. Proceed to current waypoint for regrouping and possible rescue mission. I repeat. To all Necronbots, Doctor Philip has been located. Proceed to current waypoint for regrouping and possible rescue mission."_ A Necronbot said through the device.

I Couldn't stop the smile that was growing on my face as I looked at the screen with the coordinates. With a few presses of buttons a blue arrow popped up on the built in screen and pointed in the direction we needed to go.

 **"Finally."** Number 7 sighed in relief.

"For once I agree with you. With the help of the others we will be able to head back to the lab, and rid this girl of all her troubles." I said with a newfound enthusiasm.

Only for it to collapse in on itself like a black hole on meth as a random projectile came out of nowhere and slams right into one of number 4's knees, forcing him to crouch down to keep himself from dropping the precious cargo.

 **"FUCK!"** He shouts in pain as another projectile does the same thing to Number 7.

Acting quickly I jumped off from my vantage point and stood between my bots and where those things were coming from. Thinking quickly, I used whatever was in my hands at the time to smack away another projectile that was aimed for my head.

To my surprise, the thermos extended into a freaking bat!? As well as managed to hold it's own against the shot.

With my new toy in one hand, I reached in my howie lab coat and pulled out my **'MULTIPURPOSE RAY-GUN OF** **EVIL'** , and with a flick of my thumb, switched the setting to **'** **Fry That Bitch'**.

"Come on out, I know your there!"

Soon I could hear an all to familiar sound of clicking shoes on tiled floors as our assailant made themselves known.

My Eyes narrowed.

Better think of something cool an villainous to say.

"So...we meet again." I said slowly and all drawn out.

Nailed it.

My opponent however, didn't seem all that impressed with my flawless villainy nature.

They stopped and look at me, confused.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that we haven't met before, but please, allow me to introduce myself." The green haired man said faster than I thought was humanly possible as he readjusted his big round retro glasses.

"My name is Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck,"

His eyes narrowed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a hand full of-

...

...

...Pens?

"And I believe that is school property you are stealing. As well as mine."

* * *

 **(AN): What a twist!? Anyway guys I would like to apologize about the** **obscene amount of waiting you all did for this chapter. This is a reason why I don't promise a due date. Plus I feel there were a few situations where I wrote myself into a corner, but I did it! Like I said I ain't no writer, nor do I have a beta reader (not looking for one atm). With my college classes done for this semester (I DID IT!) I'm going to spend this summer relaxing. I went to a public college and I've been spending the past month trying to set up and transfer over to the campus of an actual college where I will be going to finish my last 2 and a half years learning to be a software engineer.**

 **I tell you this now so no one gets surprised/caught off guard/annoyed/etc.**

 **I WILL be focusing on my college work when those semesters start up then on here. So expect uploads to be far and few in between.**

 **This DOES NOT mean that I will be giving up on this.**

 **Also, for those of you who are still reading this and are still loyal to this story, I ask you this. Would you like some Omake dedicated chapters/side canon stories about Philip and his wacky adventures? If so then this could help me unwind and continue with telling the story, while also giving you guys something to keep you distracted-I MEAN entertained! Yes, that's what I meant .**

 **Anyway, for waiting so long...I wish to say thank you.**

 **6,027 words for all this. NOT including these (AN's).**


End file.
